


Enchanted Bones

by DarkFoxKirin, Mistress_Of_Space_92



Series: The Wereskeleton Series [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Blood, Bone-Pirates, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Michael Jackson Ghost-esk, Multi, Other, Pirates of the Carribean-esk, Underfell AU, Vanhelsing werewolf-esk, Were AU, Werewolf, bones - Freeform, cracked bones, flesh melting, innocent robotic cockblocking, or at least how he changes..., robot/human parent/child relationship, slight angst, slight gore, slightly dark, undertale-direction, wereskeleton au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were frightened and fed up. These monsters kept on attacking you to try and kill you but you hadn't even done anything! Well, time to take matters into your own hands. </p><p>Things escalate and get out of hand when you try to 'fight back'. What happens next changes your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying Flowers And Crazy Goat Momsters

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this really cool idea for an Undertale AU and I thought, 'Why not?' So, this is me going on a limb here on my first Undertale fic. I hope you enjoy!

Really, who would have thought that there would be bears here? 

You had gone on a hike up Mount Ebott to escape your college plights. The directory said that there wasn't too many large animals around these parts. Was it because you had gone off the path? But you had gone down said path over fifty times already and you had wanted something new. Guess that one came back to bite you in the ass, huh?

You ran as fast as you could through the trees, cutting your face and hands on the passing branches as you hear the large grizzly roar and crash through the underbrush after you. You panic as you try to find an escape. Where could you go? You knew that playing dead might work, but you really weren't willing to test it. 

You look back at the bear as it roars at you again. It was catching up to you. All of a sudden, your foot catches on a raised root and you trip. You thrust your arms out to catch yourself, but you don't meet anything. You open your eyes to meet the bottom of a cave dozens of feet below, which was coming up fast. You really didn't want to die, but you guess this is better than getting eaten alive by a bear. 

You cringe as you screamed and braced for impact. 

_**POOFT!** _

Soft. That was the first thing to register in your brain. You cautiously open your eyes to see silver. You lift your head and sit up. 

Silver flowers. You were surrounded by them.

Apparently, they had broken your fall. Relived, you huff out a sigh and fall backward back onto the cushy flowers. You hear a muffled groan. You lurch up and whip around to look at what seemed like a slightly crushed silver flower with a face. It slowly gets up and pouts up at you. It was somewhat large for a flower. About the size of a sunflower like the rest of the ones that saved you. The flower looks at you and starts to sniffle and cry. 

You gasp and try to placate the damaged flower. "Shit! I am so sorry little fella! Are you alright?" 

The flower gives you a rather dry look given that it's crying it's eyes out. "Do... do I _look_ like I'm alright!? You _fell_ on me!" 

You bite your lip as you start to pet the flower to try and calm it down. "Hush, it's alright! I'll fix you right up! I'm sorry for falling on you as well. I was being chased by a bear and I fell down here."

The flower seems to calm at your gentle petting. "*Sniff* I guess it's alright if your sorry... But don't do it again!" He gives you a stern look.

You give him a kind smile. "Of course not, I'll take good care of you! Oh, and my name's Y/N!" 

The silver flower blushes and looks down. "M-my name's Flowey. Flowey the flower!" 

You giggle and pat Flowey's head. "Yeah, I kind of guessed that. Hey, do you know how to get out of here?" 

Flowey paled. "U-um, I don't think that that's a good idea. See, you've fallen into the underground and down here, it's 'kill or be killed'." 

A sense of unease creeps upon you at the dread in Flowey's voice. You weren't sure, but it seemed as if he had a first hand experience with this. "Well, I just can't stay here. I don't have any family, but I do have college to get back to! Plus, what can I eat? I haven't eaten since breakfast and I don't see anything edible in sight. Well, these flowers might be, but I don't want to risk it and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." You added that last bit because Flowey had started to inch away from you at the mention of 'eating the flowers'. 

Flowey stills and heaves a sigh. "You're right... Oh alright, I'll show you how to get out of here. But beware, there are monsters here that wont hesitate to kill you and steal your soul, got it?" 

You beam at the silver flower and nod. "We'll figure something out, I'm sure of it! Now, do you need a flower pot or something?" You look around but can't seem to find anything suitable.

Flowey shakes his head and begins to remove his vines (roots?) from the ground. It's A LOT. "No. I'll be good for a day or two. It's kind of like eating for me, you put me in soil for half an hour or so, water me a little bit, and I'm good for another two days."

You smile at the flower as you pick him up. His vines wrap around your arms and torso. "Well that's convenient! Lead the way Cochise!" 

Flowey looks at you strangely, but just shakes his head and points toward a hallway that leads to a large navy blue door. "Therein lies our salvation... or immanent death."

You shrug and march toward the large door. "Ah well. Let's hope for the best!" And with that, you open the door and pass through with a talking silver flower on your shoulder. So far, this seems like a grand adventure!

 

///

 

FUUUUUUUUUCK!!! WHY WHERE YOU SO OPTIMISTIC!? You screamed at yourself as you and Flowey ran from a demonic frog thing. You had tried to talk with it, but it had started to attack you with such a ferocity that you had to make a break for it. Flowey had offered to 'take care of it' but you didn't want to kill anyone! What if they were just scared or doing their jobs? It wasn't their fault that someone strange just showed up and started to wander around their territory. 

You and your floral companion rounded a corner and almost ran into a sea of spikes. Shit! How were you supposed to get past _that_!? Before you could do anything however, Flowey spoke up. "Quick! Follow my instructions!" You nod and cautiously put your foot down where he instructed. The spikes lowered in small groups when your foot came close enough to them. Halfway though, the (Flowey had called it a 'Frogget') monster from before rounded the corner but stopped before it could touch the spikes. After awhile, it growled and hopped away. As you finally reached the end of the spiky death trap, you breathed a sigh of relief. 

This routine continued throughout the Ruins, (Flowey had also explained the names of the other monsters and places of the underground) until you stopped infront of a decrepit little house that blocked your path. There were dead vines running all over the walls and the broken windows. You shivered. You had a bad feeling about this.

Flowey was strangely silent on his perch. You pat his head gently to get his attention. "Hey, you okay?"

Flowey jolts and shakes it off. "Y-yeah. I- I'm fine..." His face changes into a grimace. His eyes are wider and black with white pupils. His mouth is wider and uneven. "Let's just get this over with. There's a very strong monster in there and she will do just about anything to keep you here. And since we want to leave, well... it's not gonna end well for us."

You frown. "Couldn't we just reason with her?" Why did everything involve violence?

Flowey gives a harsh laugh. "No. Not anymore. Any sanity left is probably there to make pies."

"Make pies? What are you talking about?" Flowey starts to sweat, but before he can try to deflect your question, the door slams open, almost hitting you right in face, and cracks against the wall. 

You both jump as an off white goat creature shambles out of the broken down home. She was wearing a tattered black dress with a strange emblem on the front. Her fur was dirty and was even missing in some places. Her eyes were yellow and bloodshot. "Oh! hEllo ThEre DEarY! I... WaSN'T expEcTinG... ViSitors..." Her voice made you both shiver. She lurches out, grabs your arm and begins to drag you into her home. You weren't sure if this was good or bad. She shuts and locks the door behind you. You were kind of leaning toward 'bad'. 

"yOU've coME juSt On TIME my DeAR chiLD... I'm maKinG CarAmel NutMeg pIE... It sHoULd be rEaDY..." She tugs you until you're seated at a dingy table. She finally lets go of you and takes a slightly burnt pie out of the oven. She cuts out two slices and places them on the plates that were already on the table. Why there was already a second plate on the table was beyond you. She then hands you a fork and sits down infront of you staring at you until you pick up your fork and take a piece of the pie. It... was horrible. It was sickly sweet and had an overwhelming burnt taste to it. You try not to gag as you swallow. At least the goat lady looks happy. 

You place your fork down and clear your throat. Flowey starts to shiver as the goat lady levels you two with an unwavering stare. "Um, as... nice as this is, me and my friend here are kind of on a tight schedule so..." You stand up. "We'd best be going-" 

You nearly jump out of your skin as ('Toriel' Flowey whispers to you) she slams her fists onto the table, cracking it even more. "YoU... Can'T... LeAVe... YOu... JusT... _**GOT HERE!!!**_ " You pale as you turn tail and **run**. 

"The stairs!" Flowey points a leaf toward a flight of stairs going down into a dark hallway. You turn and hop down them three at a time, slipping and falling at the bottom. You cry out in pain. Your ankle throbs as you get up as fast as you can. Flowey looks at you in concern. "Y/N! You- you gotta get up! We-" A shadow falls over the two of you.

Toriel looks down at you both with a deranged smirk alighting her features. " _ **NauGHtY... NAUghTY ChILdrEN MuST Be... PUNISHED!**_ " Sickly yellow flames alight in her paws as she slowly walks toward you and Flowey. You get up the rest of the way and limp as fast as you can toward the huge navy blue doors with the same emblem that was on Toriel's dress on it. 

You cry out and stumble when you feel a hot searing pain in your side. You look down and see that a patch in your shirt on your side was burnt off, burning the skin underneath it as well. You shakily start to stagger forward once again, but before you can, you feel a lurch in your chest. You look down and see a bright violet heart come out of your chest and hover infront of it. You turn around to find Toriel, _right there._ She smiles at you then slashes at the violet heart infront of you. Pain. Unimaginable pain lances through you as you stagger backward and hit the door. 

Flowey was in a right panic. "Y/N! Y/N, let me help! She'll KILL YOU!!!" You shake your head and you stand up straight. 

You look at Toriel and before she can attack you again, you reach out and hug her. You feel her stiffen as the flames in her paws dim. "I- I know that you must have been through a lot..." The goat monster starts to tremble. "But... but do you really think that this is the best way to work through it? I don't want to fight anybody let alone _kill_ > them! So please, _please_... let me help."

The flames go out completely before Toriel lets out a gross sob and clutches you close to her chest. She falls to her knees, taking you with her, and begins to pet you and sob. You tighten your arms around her and rub her back, murmuring assurances to her. "I... I DoN't WanT tO LosE YeT AnOTHer ChiLD! ThE _PAIN_... THe pAiN is... _UNIMAGINABLE_!!!" 

You begin to cry as well. "Toriel, you wont lose me... In fact, if I find the time, I'll come and visit you!" 

Toriel sniffs and pulls back to look at you. "R-rEAllY? YoU... YOu'D Do ThAT fOR... me?" 

You give her a shaky smile. "Of course! You seem like a really nice person! Motherly even!" 

Toriel gasps and brings her hands up to her mouth. "Mo- moTheRlY!? WhY... ThAT'S FANTASTIC!" She glomps you once again and giggles. 

You smile even wider and hug her back. "But no more trying to kill me. OR Flowey! Alright?" This time you pull back to give her a stern look. She looks slightly chastened as she nods her horned head. Flowey looks skeptical, but keeps silent through the whole exchange. After Toriel has calmed down, you both get up and dust yourselves off (avoiding your injuries of course). 

Toriel looks down at you, she's pretty tall, and smile widely. "AlRigHT tHen My ChiLD, YOu mAy LeaVE. But MaKe surE tHat yOU coMe BacK aND VisiT mE DeaR!"

You smile and nod as you force the large doors open. They were pretty damn heavy. "I will! I hope you feel better and have a nice day!" 

The goat momster giggles and hugs herself as she sways from side to side. "Aw! HoW SwEEt Of You tO sAY! YoU ToO DeAR ChiLD!" 

You smile and wave one more time before you allow the doors to close behind you with a loud thud. Flowey heaves a large sigh and finally relaxes. "How you managed to convince her to let us go is beyond me, but you were and idiot to allow her to hurt you so badly." 

You sigh and look at him. "At least she's happier. I'd hate to think about all of the years that she's been down here all alone and mourning the loss of a child. It must have been heartbreaking!" At this, Flowey goes silent. You look over at him. "Flowey? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" 

"I'm FINE!" He snaps at you. You flinch backward with a hurt look on your face. Flowey immediately looks remorseful. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really don't want to talk about it. It's too painful, okay?" 

You nod reluctantly. If he really didn't want to talk about it, then you wouldn't push. "Just... You know that you can talk to me right?" 

Flowey smiles slightly. "Yeah. I know." And with that, the both of you walk the rest of the way down the hall and come to another set of doors. You push them open to meet a frigid cold. The fuck!? It was _snowing. Underground._

You sure were glad you brought one of your warmer jackets...

[TBC...]


	2. Pinky And The Brain, Reincarnated

But even with your padded F/C jacket, you were freezing your buns off! And nobody liked cold buns. 

A glance at Flowey sent a bolt of panic through you. He was shivering and wilted. The vines that were wrapped around you were loose and had a fine layer of frost coating them and you. You gently but hurriedly unravel Flowey from around you and stuffed everything inside of your jacket. You held him close and hoped for the best. "It-it's g-gonna be okay F-Flowey. You'll see." He gave a weak snort from within the confines of your jacket. Rude much? You step over a large stick and keep walking.

_**CRACK** _

You jump and whirl around. The stick from earlier was now broken into little pieces. 

Now might be the time to run. 

You whip back around and dart through the frozen forest. You could hear heavy footsteps behind you, crunching through the snow. Fuck this horror movie shite! You're not dying today! You pick up the pace and see a gated bridge. As you reach it, you find out that it's locked and the bars are too close together to slip through. You grip the bars and look up. There! If you could climb your way up, you'd be able to make it to the other side! Guess all of that hiking and rock climbing came in handy, huh?

Just as you reach the top, you hear someone behind you yell. Nope. Not stopping. You maneuver yourself over the top of the gate, and drop down to the other side. You crow with delight and turn around. 

"Y O U D I R T Y L I T T L E C H E A T E R ." 

You scream and flinch backward. Not even a foot away from you is a skeleton. It was wearing a black jacket with white fur lining the hood and inside. He had black shorts on with yellow stripes on either side and red sneakers with yellow socks. You glance back up, he was about an inch shorter than you, and find out that he has sharp teeth, one of which was pure gold and twinkled in the dim light. He was sweating profusely and had a glowing red eye floating around in his left eye socket. The other was empty. His voice was deep and scratchy, almost like a crow's croak. 

"Y O U S H O U L D K N O W B E T T E R T H A N T O R U N F R O M A N E W F R I E N D . N O W , H U M A N . . . S H A K E M Y H A N D ." Confused and frightened, you hesitantly reach out and clasp his bony hand.

_**ZAAAAAP!!** _

You yelp as you yank your throbbing hand back to cradle it against your chest. The walking skeleton chuckled and showed you something that wasn't in his hand before. A 'joy' buzzer was taped to the single bone that made up his palm. You pout and rub your injured hand. "That wasn't very nice."

The skeleton stops laughing and gives you a look. "cheating isn't very nice. now, that gate was supposed to stop any human trying to cross the bridge. yet you just climbed over it like you had places _tibia_." After a quick glance around, he begins to chuckle again. What, was he afraid that someone would be mad at him for telling a pun? "but, since you gave me a good laugh, i'll let this go just this once. next time, you'll have to deal with my brother, papyrus. the name's sans, sans the skeleton. what's your's sweet cheeks?" 

You blush and shift from one foot to the other. "Y-Y/N. It's... nice to meet you, Sans." Oh, God. Like comic sans? And his brother's name was Papyrus? That wasn't very fonty. You stop yourself from groaning. Not you too! 

Sans motions you to walk with him before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "alright, here's the deal. i haven't laughed like that in awhile, so i'll let you go. my brother papyrus however, is a human hunting _fanatic_." He stops and stands infront of you. "but, don't worry. i'll take good care of ya." He smirks. 

You frown. Something doesn't feel right. You're about to confront the skeleton about it when two very large hands slam down and grip your shoulders. You screech as you're swiftly twisted around to face a much taller skeleton. This one seems to be almost two and a half feet taller than you! (You quickly calculate that that makes him around 7 1/2 feet since you're around 5 feet.) This must be Papyrus. His hands, which are still holding on to you, are covered with crimson leather gloves that almost come up to his elbows. He has matching semi-high heeled boots and a long, tattered cape of the same color. His skull is longer than his brother's and his teeth were sharper and more jagged. He had what looked like a black metal chest plate with many gold metals on the left breast. The bottom of his ribs, arms, spinal cord, and the very top of his hip bones weren't covered but had a bone-fitting black material covering it. He had black leather pants with a gold studded red leather belt that had a scowling gold skull that looked a lot like the skeleton wearing it. His eye sockets were smaller than that of his brother's and had a glowing red pinprick of light in each one. The left eye socket was cracked. A long crack went from the top of the socket before branching off into smaller fractures. A smaller crack did the same at the bottom of the socket. He also had large dark eyebrows. How that worked out, you don't know.

"SANS! FOR ONCE, YOU'VE ACTUALLY DONE SOMETHING RIGHT!" You see Sans's chest puff up in pride as you flinch at the loud menacing volume of the taller skeleton. Now, his voice was a bit higher, but had a rumble to it. You shiver as the second skeleton begins to examine you. "SO, YOU'RE A HUMAN?" You wonder if it was too late to deny it. "HOW DELIGHTFUL. YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED HUMAN, FOR YOU SEE, YOU ARE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR SOUL TO PAPYRUS, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! NYAH HA HA HA HA!" Aw hells to the naw! Didn't you _just_ say that you weren't going to die? 

You crane your neck around to bite the bone that was exposed on his forearm as hard as you could. "NYARGH!" Papyrus snarls as he lets you go. Sans looks just as surprised as his brother.

Not wasting another second, you bolt for the trees, dodging glowing red bones as you go. Behind you, you hear Papyrus yelling at Sans. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO AFTER HER!" Remembering the incident from earlier, you quickly swerve to the side, just missing the shorter skeleton as he appears right infront of where you were just at. You snort at his dumbfounded look as you run faster. 

It's too late when you look forward again. 

The breath in your lungs goes whooshing out as you slam into Papyrus' chest. Fast fucker. Before you can even bounce off, his long bony arms envelop you like steel bands. You squirm as you feel Flowey's trembling form shift to avoid getting crushed. Sans notices this and shoves his hand up your shirt. "H-hey!" You squeal as he snatches Flowey and brings him out into the frigid air. 

"well, well, well. what do we have here? a little stowaway weed." Sans' eye glints with malice as he grips Flowey tight. The silver flower whimpers as he squirms in the skeleton's tight hold.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" You shout as you struggle to escape the taller skeleton's trapping embrace. 

"SILENCE HUMAN! THIS COULD HAVE GONE MUCH MORE EASIER FOR YOU HAD YOU JUST COMPLIED! NOW HOWEVER, YOU WILL HAVE TO SUFFER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Before you could even comprehend what he was saying, Papyrus had already lent forward and chomped down onto your shoulder. You scream as you thrash around. Something strange was happening. Your blood dripped down from the wound as Papyrus drew away. "THERE! NOW-" He gets cut off as you continue to shriek and writhe. 

He tosses a confused and slightly uneasy look toward Sans. The smaller skeleton just shrugs helplessly as he and Flowey stares at you too. "i don't know bro, you're the one that bit 'er!" You give one last shrill shriek before a bright violet light flashes where Papyrus had bitten you. The larger skeleton drops you, startled, and you flop into the snowy ground. 

Cautiously, the two skelebros approach your still form. When you had fallen, your jacket and shirt had covered up the bite. Papyrus reaches forward and pushes the fabric down and gasps. 

The bite was completely healed.

But, there were also bright violet veins branching out from said area. There was still an outline of Papyrus' teeth, and it glowed the same deep red as his magic. Sans looked from his older brother then back to your barely conscious self. "uuuuhhhhhh..." Forgotten, Flowey squirms loose of Sans' slack hold and hides inside of your jacket again. 

Papyrus begins to sweat nervously. "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? IS THIS A HUMAN MALFUNCTION OR SOMETHING!?"

Sans rubs the back of his skull uneasily. "i'm not sure bro. but what i am sure of, is that we can't find out if the human's dead."

Papyrus glares at Sans. "YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT!?"

Sans shrinks into his coat. "o-of course not, bro! you're the smartest royal guard there is! i was just... uh... sad! you know, about the fact that we can't take her soul before we find out what went wrong, that's all!" Sans starts to sweat even more as Papyrus glares at him for another moment before bending down to pick you up. You have to purse your lips in order to not lose what little of Toriel's pie that you had eaten earlier onto Papyrus' boots. 

Your vision starts to fade as you hear one last thing. "COME SANS! WE WILL TALK ABOUT WHAT TO DO WITH THE HUMAN AT HOME." 

Everything goes black.

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to make fanart for this then that'll make me deleriously happy! Just tag it 'Enchanted Bones' and drop me an ask on my Tumblr! www.tumblr.darkfoxkirin.com
> 
> You can send me a link as well!


	3. LET'S START A RIOT

You hear voices as you slowly regain consciousness. 

"shouldn't we get the human into some dryer clothes?" Wait, you remember that voice.

"YES I SUPPOSE SO. WE CAN'T HAVE THE HUMAN DYING OF FROSTBITE BEFORE WE CAN EXAMINE HER NOW CAN WE?" Oh God, not those two again! 

"of course not bro." You need to find out a way of getting away from them.

"THAT'S RIGHT. NOW, GO AND FIND SOME CLOTHES THAT MIGHT FIT HER." You open your eyes slightly and watch as Sans leaves up a grand marble staircase and out of sight. You cautiously look around and find out that you are laying down on a cot in a cage. The cage is in the corner of the room. Said room was very lavish and elegant. How rich were these guys!? This place was huge! The marble floors were black while all of the furniture and wood was cherry. There were some swords, daggers, and an occasional vase with a single blood red lily in each one for decoration. The walls were an off white with silver boarders. There weren't any pictures except for one with both skeletons in it. Papyrus had his arms crossed and was turned away from the camera while Sans was smiling nervously next to him. Off to the side was another skeleton man, but not one that you've seen yet. He wore a black trench coat with dressy black pants and a dark red turtle neck. He had on dressy black shoes that looked like they were made of the finest Italian leather. His face was a bit more different from Sans' and Papyrus' though. It was a mixture of both. He had a wide smile on his face but you could see fangs from behind his... bony lips? One orange and one red spark of light lit up the man's eye sockets. The unknown bone man looked at the other two's antics and had covered part of his mouth as he laughed. The other hand was in his pocket. Who was this man? Was he related to your kidnappers? Was he a brother or a father to them? You started to get a strange tingling sensation as you stared at the man for too long. You shiver and look away.

Papyrus was leaning against the front of your cage, his back to you, as Sans came back into view and descended the stairs. "hey, does mean that we should contact alphys? she could-"

"NO!" Sans flinched as Papyrus straightened up quickly with clenched fists. "THAT MAD SCIENTIST WOULD JUST SEND HER MECHANICAL PUPPET TO SNATCH THE HUMAN AND TAKE CREDIT FOR WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!!! SO NO, WE WONT BE TELLING ANYONE OF THIS... CONUNDRUM."

Sans slouched and mumbled under his breath. "do you mean we wont _patella_ anyone?" 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at his shorter brother. " _WHAT_ WAS THAT, SANS?" 

Sans jumped and looked around in a panic. "i-i mean, you are absolutely right! you have the best ideas!"

Papyrus glared at him before snatching the clothes away from the trembling skeleton. "THAT'S RIGHT. NOW GO AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND HOLD THE HUMAN UP SO THAT WE CAN GET RID OF THESE SODDEN RAGS." Hey! Those were your rags! And they were not rags! 

'of course bro." Sans quickly moves forward to unlock the cage door. Uh oh. You need to make a run for it when he opened the door. But how would you get past them both? The cage wasn't too big. In fact, it was short enough for Papyrus to have to keep his head ducked in order not to hit it on the ceiling of the cage. You felt your fear and nervousness like a bunch of butterflies in your stomach. (You silently wished that they'd burn in your stomach acid and leave you the fuck alone.) You almost flinch when you feel Flowey shift and peek at you from within your jacket. He nods at you. It seems like Flowey has the same idea. 

Just as Sans moved aside for Papyrus to come in, you made a break for it. Helping you, Flowey lashed out at the two skeletons, pushing them back as you darted under Papyrus' arm. 

"not again!" You hear Sans shout behind you. Papyrus just snarls out in anger and gives chase. You run down a hallway and looked both ways before dashing into the room on the left and softly closing it just as Papyrus comes skidding around the corner with Sans sliding after him, but without the elegant finis as he did, thus slamming into the taller skeleton's legs and causing them both to fall in a heap and crash into the wall.

Papyrus shook his head and shoved Sans off of him. "SANS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHICH DOOR THE HUMAN WENT THOUGH! WHY CAN'T YOU YOU ANYTHING RIGHT!?" You hear their voices get muffled as you hear multiple doors open and slam shut. 

Flowey speaks to you in a hushed voice. "Y/N! Quick! Jump through the window! It's our only chance!" You hurry to the large window, giving the room that you were in a quick glance. It was a master bedroom. It was just as lavish as the rest of the mansion with it's crimson sheets and jet black velvet comforter on the bed with a dresser made out of cherry wood across from it. All of the wood accents in the room were the same type. There was a large black armchair with a tiny crimson bone print on it infront of the tall window which you stand on precariously so that you could unclasp and open it. 

_**SLAM!!** _

You whip around to see the door to the master bedroom slam open and gasp.

You feel the world tilt. 

You fall for the second time that day. 

Through a window that was on the fifth floor of a mansion. 

In an effort to save Flowey, you cradle him to your chest as you fall backwards.

You hit the ground with a sickening _crack_.

There's a flash of violet and a crackle of lightning.

You blackout.

 

///

 

You wake up. Miraculously. 

In fact, you sit up and check your body for wounds, you were completely fine. 

You didn't know what was going on, but you were glad that you and Flowey made it out alive. You freeze. "Flowey!"

You hear a groan to your right. You turn and get up with a wince. Okay, you take back your earlier statement. You were sore all over. 

Flowey groaned once more as you gently lift him up from the snow. "Flowey? Are you alright? Are you hurt? I didn't fall on you did I?" 

The silver flower shook his head as if to clear it. "Guh, I'm... I'm alright. It's just that I hate teleporting."

You blanch. "Teleport!? You can teleport!?" 

Flowey looks at you strangely. "No... you teleported us a few seconds after we had fallen out of the window. We had already hit the ground and Papyrus was ranting about ruining a perfectly good human and telling Sans to pick you up and dispose of your body, but right before he could touch you, you had teleported us..." He looks around. "Right infront of Grillby's?" 

You follow your companion's gaze and just a dozen feet away was a rather posh looking restaurant. It looks as if it would be one of those five-star places that would be 'invitation only' and have a security crew on standby. 

You slowly stand up with Flowey cradled to your chest and giggle nervously. "Uh, Flowey, I'm not sure if you know this, but humans don't have magic and neither do I."

Flowey squints his eyes at you. "I _know_ that dumbass. But whatever that glorified biology prop did when he bit you changed you somehow. Perhaps you gained super healing and teleportation?" 

You shook your head. "But that's insane! Why would a bite from some magical skeleton monster give me... magical powers... as well..." You trail off as everything that you were saying sound pretty plausible with magic involved. You've read all of the Harry Potter books, nothing is too outrageous in the logic of magic. "Alright, fine. So maybe I have new magical powers. What am I going to do about those two skelegoons after my ass?!" Your stomach growls at you after you say this.

Flowey snickers at you as you blush and look away. "Well, it seems like we need to find something to eat and get out of the cold first and foremost." You jolt and look around you in shock. You had forgotten how cold it was outside, but strangely, it wasn't affecting you as much anymore. You could feel that it was pretty cold, but it just didn't bother you as much.

You shrug it off as yet another weird skelebite side effect. "Yeah, that's good and all, but I only have about eight gold. I found it in one of the rooms in the Ruins." 

Flowey scratched one of his petals with a leaf. "Well, then why don't we go and see how much that'll get us. Grillby isn't one to turn down easy money."

What was up with all of these rich monsters? Whatever, you just wanted to eat something and warm Flowey up. With that last thought, you walk to the fancy rotating doors and pass through. 

It was bigger on the inside. There were dozens of round tables with pristine white tablecloths and a candle in the center of each one which was lit by a bright blueish purple flame. In fact, the whole place was lit by these strangely colored flames that were lit in taller candles all around the room. At the very back of the room, there was a very fancy bar with a wide range of drinks behind the counter and with them seemed to be a bartender which looked like a bored looking white cat. His name tag read: Alcoholpants. These monsters sure had strange names...

Looking at the other customers you feel your eyes widen. One of the most startling monsters there however, was a huge hulking black furred cerebus in golden armor. It was slightly growling from it's three heads as they fought over the steaks on their plate. There was a similar looking dog monster sitting next to it, but this one only had one head and was smaller and had less muscle. He was also less intense, but he still had a scowl on his face. At a table by himself, was a black and white dog monster with a dark grey trench coat and a white shirt with black pants underneath. You also found out that he was staring straight at you. Feeling a bit creeped out, you focused on yet another table, there were similar looking dog monsters. They had black fur as well. These ones looked rather flamboyant. They looked as if they were performers from a circus that were just taking a brake. Even though these two didn't seem as sinister as the rest, they had these deranged smiles on their faces so you wouldn't bet on them being too friendly. There were a few other stranger monsters spewed about as well. Flowey saw you looking and whispered their names to you in the order that you saw them; Major Dog, Minor Dog, Doggo, Dogamy, Dogeressa, and the others he said 'weren't worth knowing'.

You walk over to the bar and sit down. By now, all of the patrons had seen you and were openly staring. They... didn't know that you were human... right? Just as you were about to bolt, a smooth voice caressed your ears. "My my, now what brings a little human to my prestigious establishment?" 

You turn around and find yourself looking at a man on fire. Before you could panic however, the flaming man held out his hand. "Grillby, if you haven't guessed already." He smirks at you charmingly. You blush and take his hand hesitantly. He was wearing deep maroon leather gloves that only reached his wrists, unlike Papyrus'. His form fitting suit was of the same color. Underneath it, was a dark purplish pink button up shirt with a bright burgundy tie. He had a silver chain around his neck as well as white mane of fur that was attached to the suit jacket. His shoes were such a deep purple that you almost though that they were black. His face was the most striking however. He was wearing half-moon glasses that had a bit of a flare to them over completely white 'eyes'. Same thing with his jagged mouth when it opened. Oh yeah, and he was _entirely made up of the blueish purple fire_. 

Flowey nudged you and you snapped your mouth shut with a snap. When did it fall open!? Grillby chuckled, obviously having noticed. You blushed even brighter. "U-um, we were just wo-wondering how much eight gold would get us?" 

At this Grillby frowns. His flames dim as well. "A roll and a thimble of water." 

He was obviously being sarcastic, but you slammed down the coins onto the table. "Done!"

He blinked and stared at you for a minute before shaking his head and snatching the money away from you. He walks back into his office and shuts the door with a slam. You just sat there in confusion before Alcoholpants came over and gave you a small plate with a rather fantastic looking roll and an actual thimble of water. Not wasting another minute you dig in, feeding Flowey small pieces of the roll and letting him place the tip of one of his vines into the thimble in the process. 

Just as you get finished licking the plate for crumbs and the thimble for droplets of water, you hear two sets of feet stomp into the restaurant. "THERE SHE IS!!!" You freeze as you feel the blood drain from your face. 

You slowly turn around to find two very disgruntled looking skeletons. "see, papyrus? didn't i say that she'd be here?" Sans looks proud of himself. That quickly changes when Papyrus glares at him though.

As Papyrus rounds on his brother, you quickly grab two bottles of some dark liquid and stood up on the bar. "RIOT! RIOT! SCATTER!!!" Then you toss both bottles at the skeletons and hop off of the bar. 

Shit officially hits the fan. 

[TBC...]


	4. The Shit That Hit The Fan

The skeletons were distracted from what they were arguing about by the bottles of dark liquid coming toward them.

_**CRASH!!** _

A bottle crashed into each of their faces, causing the dark liquid to drip down their skulls.

What you didn't know was that the liquid that you threw caused an unanticipated reaction.

The fumes from the drink wafted from the skeletons and swamped the restaurant. 

The whole place was dead quiet.

That's when you say, "RIOT! RIOT! SCATTER!"

Everyone bursts into action. 

There were monsters clawing, biting, beating each other up. Dogeressa had held down Doggo and Dogamy was punching the shit out of him. Major Dog and Lesser Dog were picking up chairs and braking them onto each others heads. Major Dog was winning. All of the others were going ballistic. 

The skeletons, however, were the most affected. 

Papyrus had ripped out one of his own ribs and was beating Sans with it. You look down to see that Sans had taken Papyrus' leg and was gnawing on it. His eye was glowing a dark orange and he was giving out a feral growl. 

Even Alcoholpants was grabbing different bottles and smashing them over some monster's heads.

You jumped off of the bar, dodging different monster's swings and flying debris as you take cover behind the bar counter. 

You breathe out a sigh and lean against the bar. "Well, that work out... pretty well. Don't you think so Flowey?" 

You turn to see that Flowey's 'scary' face out and he was breathing heavily. "Th-that drink... it has this certain 'effect' on monsters... it's usually... 'harmless' cause whoever orders it just wants to get high... but it's 'suggestive'..." Flowey shudders, then shakes his head, speaking again. "The drink makes you do whatever is suggested to you... and usually you suggest to yourself to get high as a kite or have a great time... but since you said 'riot' and 'scatter', they are doing just that... _and it's affecting me too..._ "

Your eyes widen. " _Oh, shi-_ " Flowey launches at your face with a scream. You fall over and begin to tousle with your drugged silver flower. 

Even though Flowey had succumbed to the drink's affects, he held himself back. So all that he did was slap yourself with his leaves and chomped on your nose. He kept his tiny fangs sheathed, but it still pinched. "Ow!" You smack him away and sat on him. He retaliated by hitting you with his vines and squirming. Again, he held back, but it still hurt. 

Just as you were about to club Flowey over the head and _drag_ him out of the building, Grillby's office door slammed open and he came striding out. Oooh, he looks mad... "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!? WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"

That was an understatement. By now, the drink's influence was fading so everyone was able to point to you, Flowey, and the skeletons. 

Grillby's furiously flaming visage whipped toward you four's direction. (Papyrus and Sans was edging toward the door, which you and Flowey were close to as well.) "YOU!" He stomps over to the four of you. Shitty shit shit! "GET OUT OF MY ESTABLISHMENT! _**NOW!!!**_ " You all scramble over each other to get out of the door, but apparently you guys were too slow cause Grillby grabbed ahold of Papyrus and Sans in one hand, you and Flowey in the other and _threw_ you all out of the window next to the door. You all hit the snow in a jumbled pile with muffled thuds. You groan a bit because you had four bony elbows digging into you. Oh, and not to mention a glass shard the size of your hand sticking out of your forehead.

Flowey looks at you as you wince and pull it out. "Yikes! That looks deep!" He looks a bit nervous about the wound, but as soon as you pulled it out, the gash flashed purple and healed. 

Everyone gaped at you until Sans spoke up. "So... you ain't feeling too _heady_ from blood loss, huh?" He giggled but shut up when Papyrus shot him a look.

Grillby, forgetting his blazing anger, tilted his head at you in confusion. "What was that? Last time I checked, humans didn't have magic. Not anymore." 

"Well, it's not MY fault." As you say this, you stare accusingly at Papyrus. 

The tall skeleton folds his arms and looked away with a huff. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! SHE BIT ME FIRST!"

Poor Grillby looks even more confused. "But why would she-"

Somewhere in town, a clock struck midnight. As you listened to it's chimes, a harsh pain overcomes you. You gasp and clutch your chest as you fall to your knees. Violet lightning crackles all around you causing all of the others to leap backward, including Flowey. You fall back and begin to claw at your chest, ripping bloody furrows into your own flesh as you do so.

Your audience just stares down at you in horror. Blood stains the snow around you in puddles. Flowey tries to step forward to try and help, but the violet lightning zaps him a full foot back. You had stopped it from doing something even worse.

_**RIIIIP!** _

With unknown strength, you rip the flesh right off of your entire left arm. You shook and stared at your arm in shock. The bones underneath were pearly white, the blood sliding off of them like water on a duck's back.

As soon as you realized that your arm had stopped hurting, you frantically start to tear off the rest on your body. Everything began to sizzle and evaporate in a violet vapor once it hit the ground.

Your organs are the last to go. As they fell out of you with a sickening _plop_ , you sighed in relief. 

It was finally over.

As you slowly stand up amongst the violet vapor on wobbly legs, you catch sight of yourself in one of the remaining windows of Grillby's restaurant. 

You scream.

All that was left of you was your skeleton. You also noticed that you kept your long hair along with your eyebrows and eyelashes. Your right eye is a glowing bright violet eye. The other socket is empty, but as you calm down, the eye shrinks into a pinprick of light and the other one just flares to life just like Papyrus'. 

You shakily reach up to run your bony phalanges across your exposed cheekbone. "I-I'm..." You let out a sob.

"...PERFECT." Your skull whips around to look at the others. You had forgotten that they were there. Papyrus and Sans had ragged dark red and dark orange hearts in their eyes. 

"you're so... beautiful..." Sans' jaw looked like it was in danger of hitting the snow.

Grillby's fire flared up higher and brighter than ever before. "Oh, my..." You think you saw some dark pink flames light up on his face.

Flowey however, looked frightened. "Y-Y/N?" You gasp and hurry over to him. When you reach out to him, he flinches, but allows you to pick him up. 

You hold him close and comfort him even though you feel like you are about to collapse at any moment. "It's still me Flowey... I just... Look different." He nods and wraps his vines around you. The other three glower at Flowey in jealousy. You see this and scowl at them. "Stop that!" They jump and look away. Papyrus tries to look cool and crosses his arms as he looks away, a dark red blush alighting his sharp features. Sans starts to sweat even more as he frantically fidgets with his jacket zipper. He's blushing a dark orange. Grillby just clasps his hands from behind his back and rocks up on his toes. You can still see some of the dark pink flames though.

You suddenly realize that you're naked. You blush a deep violet. All of that ripping and shredding destroyed your clothes, but luckily, Flowey had salvaged your backpack which had a change of clothes in it. You bend down to pick them up and quickly put them on, the others quickly catching on and look away in embarrassment and disappointment. After you have some clothes back on, you feel marginally better.

Papyrus clears his throat. Magic. "WELL, HU-" He stops himself and restarts. "Y/N, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF ME AND MY BROTHER FOR... TRYING TO KILL YOU. WE WERE JUST DOING OUR JOBS." 

Sans pops up, adding his own input. "yeah! we were just doing our jobs! so don't hold that against us." 

Papyrus gives his younger brother another 'look' before turning to you again. "SO ALLOW US TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. COME STAY WITH US IN OUR MANSION AND WE'LL SHOW YOU AROUND THE UNDERGROUND." 

The tall skeleton quirks a smile, but it quickly drops when Grillby steps infront of you. "Hello my dear," He grabs your bony fingers and kisses you back of your hand. You flush purple. "Don't listen to those bony troublemakers, come with me. Let me show you all of my finest dishes."

You open your mouth, but before you can say anything, Sans and Papyrus flank Grillby and shove him back. "hey! finder's keepers!" Frankly, you feel offended. 

Fed up, you twirl around, your newfound gracefulness almost causing you to trip as you catch sight of dark red and dark orange bones and bright bluish purple flames flying back and forth behind you. You roll your eyes as you pet Flowey and stroll away.

Monsters be thirsty.

[TBC...]


	5. You Might As Well Be A Tall Glass Of Water Cause These Monsters Be Thirsty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the positive response to this fic, it's mind boggling! Thank you all so much for all of the kudos and positive feed back! Now, I wont hold you for too long, go enjoy the next chapter!

By the time the two boneheads and Sparky noticed that you were gone, you had already reached the woods and had found one of Papyrus' infamous puzzles. It looked like some crazy death trap attached to a long rickety bridge. There were axes, flamethrowers, spikes, and... was that a rabid black dog struggling in a noose? 

Flowey whistles as you both gaze at the 'puzzle'. "Puzzle? The only puzzle here would be how many pieces will they have to box up and mail to your next of kin!" 

You giggle and smirk at Flowey. "Hm... Doesn't look that hard to me." Liar. If you had still been fully human, then you would have been terrifried. 

Flowey humphed and crossed his leaf arms. "Well if you're so confidant, why don't you go and try it?" He has this triumphant look on his face as if he knows you're going to admit defeat.

"Alright!" You grin and place Flowey on the ground. 

As you walk away, Flowey begins to sputter. "Now- now, wait a minute! Are you really going to try it!? It was just a joke!"

You turn and give him a toothy smile. "I know. I'm still gonna beat it though." You don't know where this newfound courage came from but you're really starting to like it! Maybe it was because whatever happens to you, you can walk it off.

You pause at the starting point. Well, it's now or never. You begin the puzzle. 

Right as you do, Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby all come barreling out of the woods, almost crushing Flowey in the process. "Hey! Watch it!" Flowey pops back up from under the dirt, farther away this time. 

Papyrus clutches his skull in a panic. "OH NO! Y/N IS TRAPPED IN MY PUZZLE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!!!" 

Sans is holding onto Papyrus' leg, shaking it as he watches you duck up under a giant ax and twirl away from the flames. "we need to get her out of there!"

Grillby shoves them both aside and strides forward. "Then what are you two bozos just standing around for!?"

Papyrus snatches up Sans, who had fallen down when he got shoved, and readies himself. "AS MUCH AS I'D HATE TO SAY IT, YOU'RE RIGHT! SANS! GET READY TO GRAB Y/N!" 

Sans panics and flails. "wait, what!? n o , s t o p ! t h i s i s a b a d i d e a ! - A A A A A A A H H H ! ! !" Sans gets cut off as Papyrus _launches_ him right in your direction. You don't see this, but Papyrus' plan would have worked if Sans wouldn't have flailed so much. He had messed up his direction and slammed into a giant hammer instead. He explodes into individual bone parts.

You flinch when a mandible bounces off of your skull. You turn around and you would have paled if you still had skin. When Sans slammed into the hammer, it came rushing towards you, and you had no time to move.

_**CLACK!** _

You go everywhere.

And that's not all! The hammer is loose after getting slammed into by Sans and goes crashing into the ratty bridge. Which Papyrus, Grillby, and Flowey had rushed onto when the hammer had slammed into you too. Grillby glares at Papyrus. "I hate you all." 

And they all go tumbling down.

 

///

 

You groan. You feel as if you had been scattered into tiny pieces. Oh wait, you did.

You open your eyes and your 'pupils' flicker to life. You look around and notice that you're in a part of the woods which you had never been before. The second thing you notice, is that you're just a skull. You can feel your other parts scattered across the four winds. Well... SHIT.

But before you can assess the situation anymore, you hear someone harshly sobbing a few feet away from you. You hop (since your neck is gone) and turn in the air and you find Sans' skull, which is still connected to his neck, shoulder, and half of his arm. He's the one who's crying. "the new skelebooty! it's gone! y/n's dead!" What the fu- _Skelebooty!?_

You furrow your dainty eyebrows and mentally shake it off. He might be hurt and spewing hysterics. You hop a little closer. "Hey, are you alright Sans? Are you hurt?" 

Sans jumps and his sobs hiccup to a stop. Then he gasps and drags himself closer to you. "y/n! you're alright! ya weren't breathing and ya wouldn't wake up when i called! and- wait, did ya hear what i said?" He starts to sweat a river. 

You give him a droll look. "What do you think?" 

Sans' quietly despairs while you take another look around. "y-y/n, i-i didn't- i mean- please forgive meeeeee!" Wow. Sans is really a crybaby when you get to know him. It's a little endearing.

"Eh, my booty is a bit nonexistent, but whatever _rocks_ your boat." You smirk a little.

He stops crying and just stares at you for a minute before giggling a little hysterically. " _butt_ i'm not out of the game am i?"

You quirk an eyebrow. "Oh? And what game is this?"

Sans sweats a little before answering you. "For your... love. Of course."

You squint at him for a bit before humming and hop/turning away. "Let's go Sans! We need to find the rest of our bodies!" 

He looks like wants to ask again before letting it go and dragging himself after you like a lost little lamb. Wide eyes and everything. 

When you reach a clearing you find some rather good looking snow-skeletons of Sans and Papyrus. "Did you and Papyrus make these? They're really good! You know, since they're skeletons and not 'normal' snowmen."

If Sans still had his chest, it would have puffed up in pride. "yeah! we made them to distract humans so that we could capture them!" He quickly realizes why you were narrowing your eye sockets at him and begins to babble assurances. "n-not that we w-would have-!" 

Before he can get too flustered, Papyrus and Grillby come crashing into the clearing. They were scuffed up and had snow, dirt, twigs, and leaves stuck in every crevice. Flowey popped up a few feet away and nervously glances back at the other two. "NO, NO, NO. WE MUST GATHER UP THEIR BONES SO THAT WHEN WE FIND THEM, WE CAN PUT THEM BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!" You see that they both have their arms filled with the rest of your's and Sans' bodies. 

Grillby rolls his eyes and scoops up a rib from the snow. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't, what I'm trying to sa-" He cuts himself off as he catches sight of the two of you, or what's left of you. "Y/N! Thank goodness we've found you! You gave us quite the scare." 

Sans pouts and raises whats left of his arm. "what about me?" 

Grillby scowls at him and hisses. "This is all your fault in the first place!" He puts his nose into the air and struts past him to gently pick you up after he sets the rest of the bones down. "Now, just rest your pretty head my dear, I'll set you right." 

He gives you a charming smile which turns into a grimace when Papyrus swiftly but gingerly plucks you from Grillby's grasp. "OH NO, _I'LL_ PUT Y/N BACK TOGETHER BECAUSE _I'M_ THE ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO PUT A SKELETON BACK TOGETHER!"

Whatever Grillby's argument was is going to have to wait because right at that moment, the same rabid black dog from before rips through the clearing and snatches up what's left of Sans and takes off. "what the- aaaaargh! let go of me you mangy mutt!" 

You seem to be the only one upset. Well, Papyrus looks enraged, but you find out why. "THAT THRICE DAMNED DOG!!! I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" He growls and takes off after the runaway furry menace. 

You glance at the dog and a screaming Sans before looking back at Papyrus. "Papyrus! Throw me at the dog! I'll distract it and you take Sans!" 

Papyrus stares at you incredulously. "WHAT!? ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHAT IF THE DOG TAKES YOU INSTEAD!? I JUST GOT YOU BACK!" 

While it was sweet, you needed to stop the dog before it eats Sans. "Just do it!" He doesn't look like he's going to budge on this. You get an idea. "Pretty please? I'll give you a kiss after you rescue Sans." You flutter your eyelashes and cause your eyes to grow larger and create sparkles in them. Papyrus crumbles almost immediately. You love magic.

"BE CAREFUL ALRIGHT?" Papyrus gives you a slightly concerned look before reeling his arm back and chucking you toward the dog. You soar through the air and once you get close enough, you open your mouth and bite down on the dog's tail. 

"YIPE!!!" The dog yelps and drops Sans before running in a circle, trying to snap at your skull. You are so glad that the dog has such a short tail or you'd be dog meat. 

Papyrus grabs Sans before conjuring a red flaming bone and whacking the dog with it. You let go right as he does and watch as the dog goes flying over the trees, howling in rage.

You let out a sigh of relief as Papyrus picks you up and takes both of you back to the clearing where Grillby is fuming with Flowey cowering in the snow. You really need to find some lodgings soon because Flowey was wilting more and more with how cold it was. 

Papyrus dumps Sans onto Grillby's lap and lifts you so that you were skull to skull. "SO, ABOUT THAT KISS..." 

You roll your eyes and nod the best you can without a neck. "Alright bone man, come 'ere." 

Papyrus smiles giddily and presses his teeth to yours. This was a bit different than what you were expecting. But it was nice. Great even. 

You get plucked from Papyrus' slack grip after a few minutes and come face to skull with Grillby. "What about me!? I would like a kiss as well!" 

You look back at Papyrus and see a dopey look on his face with those red and ragged hearts in his eyes. "Well, I guess it's only fair." He gets a triumphant look on his face and kisses you as well. This one is a bit different because he actually has lips, but it's just as good as Papyrus' kiss. 

Sans pips up from being abandoned on the snow. "hey! i want a kiss too!" 

You giggle and Grillby has to pull away. "Sure! But we both need our bodies first." As if on cue, Sans' and your bones glow your magic's color and reassemble themselves. Grillby reluctantly let's your skull go as it glows as well and floats over to reattach to your neck. You are whole again with a snap. Ah, much better. Being just a skull was _weird_.

You almost immediately get glomped by a slightly shorter skeleton. He slams his teeth against yours before jerking back, blushing and stammering apologies. "o-oh, i'm sorry! i- mph!" You shut him up by placing a soft kiss to his teeth. You pull back and giggle at him. He also has a rather dopey look and a dark orange ragged heart in his eye.

You hum and look around at the dazed monsters around you. You could get used to this.

[TBC...]


	6. Morning Mayhem And Monster Mania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, this chapter just didn't want to be written! I was going to start on it last night, but I had this dry patch in my throat and couldn't stop coughing. So, I get some Lemon and Jasmine tea (A.K.A Sleepytime Tea) and added honey to it. Naively, I thought that the tea wouldn't make me too sleepy. (I have slight insomnia.) I got halfway through my owl mug when BOOM! I hit my pillow like sleep had slapped me like a ton of bricks. I woke up at 7:15 in the morning (I wake up way earlier than that) and was like, 'WHOA. This shit actually works!' And THEN I had to go out which took ALL DAMN DAY. But, now I'm here and the chapter's finally up! (With a super ass long chapter cause I had plans and didn't want to stop before I had them all down...) Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and Mistress_Of_Space_92 helped out with planning some of this chapter!)
> 
> Edit: Alrighty so Mistress_Of_Space_92 gave me this FANTASTIC idea about the skeletattoo so I changed the description of the tattoo. Go check that out!

After everyone had regained their senses, you all wandered back into town. 

Even though Grillby put up a big fuss about it, you were spending the night at the skeleton brother's mansion. Papyrus and Sans were almost unbearably smug about it. Grillby sulked but got you to promise to come by his restaurant first thing in the morning.

When you reached Grillby's, the fiery man grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll see you in the morning my dear." He let's you go as he glares at the two skeleton monsters behind you. "Keep her safe." And with that, he strolls to his door and opens it to disappear inside.

Papyrus wraps his arm around your shoulders and Sans wraps his arm around your waist, causing you to continue walking. "GOOD GOD, I THOUGHT HE'D _NEVER_ LEAVE!"

"yeah, you'd think that he was in _heat_!" The two monster men laugh before Papyrus figures out that it was a pun and gives Sans a nasty glare. Sans chokes on his laugh and hides behind you.

You roll your eyes and thip both of them on their foreskulls. "Behave you two! He is a gentleman and was nicer to me then you two were when we first met!"

That causes the two of them to rub the backs of their skulls and shrink a bit. "h-hey, we've already apologized!"

"YES! AND WE ALSO OFFERED OUR HOME AND SERVICES TO YOU!" Papyrus gives a hard nod as if this was acceptable penance for trying to kill you. Flowey just stayed out of it and snuggled into your jacket (since his usual perch was being used by Papyrus' bony arm). 

You sigh. It was unlikely that you'd get a better deal. But hey! At least you get some cool magical powers! 

As you walked through town, some monsters gave you 'the nod'. Like you were a part of the 'IT' crowd. Well, apparently you were since you were hanging out with three of the most wealthy monsters in the area. One of which was the wealthiest in the whole underground! But you didn't know that just yet. 

When you finally reached the rather dark looking mansion, the two monster men eagerly led you inside. Now that you weren't unconscious and, you know, _not_ running for your life, you could properly look at the decor. Not that there was too much different from the room that they held you in. You guessed that they were not much for decorations. Which is kind of funny because you thought you saw some kids celebrating Halloween in the town square. No holiday spirit whatsoever. 

Once you all reach the north wing, which had the skeleton's bedrooms, they began to argue who's room you were going to sleep in. "alright y/n, just step this way! Let me show you were we'll be sleeping-" Sans tried to lead you to a dark cherry door with some strange blue lights coming from behind it before Papyrus cut him off.

"OH NO, Y/N'S SLEEPING WITH ME! I AM THE ELDEST, THEREFORE, I AM ALWAYS FIRST." He puffed up his chest and grabbed you around the waist to drag you into the master bedroom that you had been in when you had jumped out of the window. 

You stop and put your hands on your hips. "Now wait just a minute! This is a _mansion_ , can't I just sleep in a guest room?"

You quickly get shot down. "um no. you should be sleeping in the best rooms in the whole house! and since we wont move out of them, you'll just have to sleep with us." Sans gives you a shy smile and clutches your hand to try and tug you his way again. 

Papyrus keeps you close to him with a firm arm around you. "EXACTLY! ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAD BEEN IN A GUEST ROOM, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH THE TALKING WEED." He glowers at Flowey who ducks down even deeper into your jacket.

You huff and cross your arms. "But-" 

Papyrus places a bony finger to you lips. "HUSH. WE WONT TRY ANYTHING UNTOWARD WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION. NOW, ONWARDS!" 

All three of you are in Papyrus' room at this point. Sans pouts and tugs on your hand grumpily. "but what about me? i've suddenly developed a phobia of sleeping alone!" He gives you a wink. Violet covers your cheeks. That smooth fucker.

Papyrus grunts and crosses his arms. "WELL SHE'S NOT LEAVING MY ROOM AND I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU. SO-"

"that's alright! i'll just stay here!" You shriek as Sans quickly grabs you by your hips and _throws you across the room and onto the king sized bed._ He then follows you and struggles to climb ontop of the bed. (For a bed, it was abnormally tall.) Somehow, he manages it and snuggles up to you where you had landed. (You were laying there like someone who falls down in Family Guy.)

Papyrus just stares at the scene unfold before grumbling and approaches the bed as well. "OH ALRIGHT! YOU CAN STAY." He takes off his shoes and metal chest plate before laying down on your left because Sans was already curled up on your right. "SANS!" Sans jumps and sheepishly takes off his shoes and jacket as well.

You sigh as Papyrus embraces you, pulling you closer so that your head is resting on his rib cage. Sans huffs and spoons you from behind. You're a bit flustered because for one, you've never slept with someone before, and two, Papyrus is half naked. Oh, well. It's not like you really mind, but you feel a bit bad for Flowey who had to relocate to the end of the bed. You give him a sympathetic shrug before getting comfortable and closing your eyes.

You've never slept better.

 

///

 

Right when 'dawn' hits, you are wrenched out of your blissful slumber by an uncomfortable twinging in your bones. You open your eyes and blink blearily at your arms, jumping when you see long cracks slither down the length of them. Being light sleepers, your two bed companions are startled awake when you jump. They look around, confused, before looking at you in bewilderment. This doesn't hurt as much as it did when you were transforming into a skeleton and you're very thankful for that. 

The cracks continue until your whole skeleton has this shattered look. The skeleton monsters are horrified and are fluttering their hands over and around you wanting to help but not knowing how. You're not too worried however because you reason with yourself that you're about to become 'human' again. You've watched Vanhelsing and all of those other werewolf movies, TV shows and read all of the books as well. You really liked mythical creatures and such. 

Your bones begin to swell a bit before collapsing into dust, which puts Sans and Papyrus into a right tizzy but when they looked at you more closely they find out that your 'human' body was underneath the bones and the dust that covered your body slowly blew away with an invisible wind and disappeared. They also found out that you had passed out from exhaustion. So, with a slightly stressed and bewildered look at each other, they hug you closer and return to slumber as well. 

Flowey slept like a rock. The jerk.

 

///

 

A few hours later you wake up again and give out a cute little whimper/grunt when the sun shines in your eyes. Wait, eyes!? Somehow, you can feel the difference. Like, your senses are slightly lessened. (They're still sharper than a normal human's.) But after a moment you quickly remembered your transformation from last night. Ooh. Well, that happened. 

You stretch and try to get up. Try being the opportune word here. You were practically sprawled ontop of Papyrus with his arms wrapped tightly around you and Sans was sprawled ontop of you with you in his embrace as well! You squirm and shuffle, but you can't get free. But then you get this great idea! An evil smirk crawls across your face before you try to summon your magic. It comes to you eagerly, like an over excited puppy. 

Which might explain why Papyrus, Sans, and Flowey scream and fly off of the bed in different directions when you summon that violet lightning again. 

You gasp and attempt to keep your giggles in as you sit up and place your hands over your mouth, but the hilarity of the situation was too great and you bust out laughing. You even snorted. 

The boys weren't too scuffed up, but they grumbled at you as they got up from the armchair, a bookshelf, and the inside of the large wardrobe respectively. If it were anyone else, you were sure that they'd kill them in an instant. But since it was you, they weren't too mad and sullenly listened to you when you told them to go make themselves occupied for an hour or so because you needed to do your morning ritual. 

Flowey was a little slow on the uptake and sleepily crawled up your legs and torso to get you your shoulder, slowly realizing as he went that you were somewhat human again. 'Somewhat' meaning that you had vivid violet irises and a barely visible skeletal tattoo all over your body now. You find this out when Flowey suggests that you go look in the mirror. You put him down and enter the bathroom, seeing the mirror almost immediately and your astonished with what you see. But after awhile of gaping at the large fancy mirror, you decide that you look pretty cool. The tattoo you find out about when you take a shower and see your back in the floor-length mirror across the bathroom. It couldn't be seen in the light, but when a shadow passes over an area on your body, the barest impression could be visible. It was basically what your body looked like when you were a skeleton, meaning that there was a barely visible violet rib cage, spinal cord, pelvis, etc. You don't really mind that either. Kinda creepy, but you like that type of stuff. Yeah, you're weird.

When you get out of the shower and get dressed, you come out of the bathroom to go and find some of your monster boys. Sans and Flowey were arguing about who was going to sit on your shoulder when you came back. You chuckle and pat them on both of their heads. "Sure Sans! I'll give you a piggy-back ride for a little while. I can't do it for a long time because Flowey gets around better when he's on my shoulder."

"Yeah, and I got first dibs!" Flowey chose that time to pipe up from where he was situated in a black and red striped medium sized flower pot. 

Sans huffs before making grabby hands toward you and stepping forward. "fine. but i want that ride now. please?" 

You smile and pick him up as if he weighed nothing. "Oh my. Looks like I'm stronger too... Awesome! I've always wanted to go planking sideways off of a pole!" You waved off their confused looks and put Sans on your shoulders. You smirk and wink at Flowey. "Hold on buddy!" 

Sans leans over to look at you. "Huh? I thought tha- aaaaaaaAAAAHHH!!" You grip his calves and leap forward. you run as fast as you can through the hallways and up and down the stairs. Sans was gripping your head like his life depended on it and was screaming his own head off. It hurt a bit, but you were having too much fun. Alas, something had to go wrong. Your foot caught the edge of a rug in front of the grand marble staircase and you both were launched into the air. Now you both were screaming. 

Hearing all of this racket, Papyrus walks in from the hallway that leads to the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS CAUSING SANS TO SCREAM HIS EVER LOVING HE-" His red eyes comically pop out and he gasps as he sees you and Sans soaring towards him. "Y/N!!!" He hurries forward to catch you while Sans is left to zoom past and crash into the dining table near the end of the stairs. You however, were safely caught by Papyrus. "Y/N! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU MIGHT GET AN INJURY THAT'S UNHEALABLE! NOW, SINCE YOU'RE DONE IN THE SHOWER, LET'S HEAD TO THE KITCHEN. I'M MAKING MY BEST DISH; SPAGHETTI!" 

Sans groans and gets up as Papyrus strides past him. "yeah, he makes the best spaghetti in all of the underground!" Even being dissed and ignored by his older brother, he still praises him. You'd admire the loyalty if it wasn't so skewed. You're going to have to talk to them about that. But not at this moment. Right now, you wanted to try the so called 'best spaghetti ever'. Your favorite cuisine is Italian food, so you'll be judging to make sure he does the dish justice. No one shall dis the widely known pasta dish from Italy.

When you passed the table that Flowey was on, you're too high up (Papyrus is still carrying you) so you concentrate hard. A violet light envelops Flowey and his pot and then he begins to float after you three. Papyrus looks impressed. "WELL DONE Y/N! THAT IS SOME VERY ADVANCED MAGIC! PERHAPS THE REASON THAT YOU CAN USE IT SO EASILY IS BECAUSE OF YOUR HUMAN SOUL. YOU STILL HAVE IT EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MOSTLY MONSTER NOW. HMM, THAT IS VERY INTERESTING! I WONDER WHAT ELSE YOU CAN DO..." He shakes off the thought as you all enter the gigantic and pristine chef's kitchen. He sets you down on the counter top and heads for a high tech looking stove whose brand name seems to be 'APS'. You wonder who that is. "BUT WE'LL FIGURE THAT OUT LATER. FOR NOW, SIT THERE. THE SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST DONE AND THEN WE CAN HEAD TO THE DINING ROOM." He seems to think about that for a moment. "NEVER MIND, WE'LL EAT IN THE LIVING ROOM. SANS BROKE THE DINING TABLE WITH HIS OVERLY LARGE POSTERIOR." 

Sans hangs his head and scuffs the floor with a sneaker. "sorry papyrus... i'll go and order another one." 

You pat Sans' shoulder and look at Papyrus who is now wearing a chef's hat and an apron that says, 'MESS WITH ME AND YOU'LL BE THE MAIN COURSE' with a large skull and crossbones right above the lettering. "Aw, come on Papsy. You know Sans didn't do it on purpose! In fact, it was my fault that we fell in the first place! And you didn't help too much. Sure you caught me, but you let Sans keep going and break the table. If you wanted the table to still be intact, then you should have caught him. So, apologize!"

Papyrus stops stirring the tomato sauce to stare at you. "EXCUSE ME?"

You bring your hands to your hips as Sans and Flowey gape at your gall. "You heard me! Apologize to Sans for calling him fat with big words! Sure he's 'big boned', but you didn't have to tease him about it. Ah ah ah!" You hold up a finger at Papyrus as he scrunches up his face and tries to argue. "A-PO-LO-GIZE!" You smack your palm with your other hand with each syllable. 

Papyrus can see that you're not budging on this and heaves the largest sigh that he can and it's a pretty big sigh. It lasts up for about three minutes straight. Magic. He glares at Sans like it's his fault that you're making him apologize. He grits his teeth and spits it out. "FINE! I AM SOOO SORRY OH DEAREST BROTHER." With that he turns up his non-existent nose and turns away from you all grumpily. 

It was a bit sarcastic, but at least it was something. Sans is gazing at Papyrus like he can't believe that he said an apology. You think that you can see stars in his eye socket. "th-thanks papyrus! that means a lot to me!" Papyrus just grunts and stirs the sauce a little faster, but slows down almost immediately. It wouldn't do to ruin the dish because of an attitude. 

You smile wide and hop off of the counter to walk over and give him a big hug. "Thanks Papy. You did good." He gives you a quick side glance before looking away and smiling softly. Score.

You go back to your spot on the counter top to wait for the food. (You remember your promise to Grillby and feel a little guilty. Well, it was a bit early. You could head over after you all eat.) Sans hugs your dangling legs when you get settled. "thank you y/n. papyrus has never apologized before. it... feels really nice." You feel a little sad about that, but you're going to work on that. Smiles for miles.

Sans gives a quick glance at Papyrus' back and whispers to you. "hey, you never gave us a good morning kiss. can i have mine first?" 

He makes his eye so large, it almost fills the whole socket. He was too cute to say no to. "Heh, alright. Come 'ere cutey." 

You grab his face and bring him close but before his teeth could touch your lips, a wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce comes flying out of nowhere and rams itself right into Sans' eye socket. "a a a a a A A A A A R G H ! ! !" The force of it slams Sans into the ground. 

Papyrus then swaggers right up to you so that he was between you two and grabs your chin to give you a firm peck on the lips. "I _ALWAYS_ GET THE FIRST KISS, SANS. THAT NEVER CHANGES. OH, AND THE SPAGHETTI IS READY." He then walks up to Sans, places his foot on his chest so that he could yank out the spoon. Then he nonchalantly strolls back to the stove to dish out everyone's proportions. 

You shake your head and help Sans back up. And everything was going so well too. You help Sans wipe the tomato sauce off of himself before you peck Sans on the teeth and accept your plate from Papyrus. He hands you a glass of wine as well. Since your hands are full, you use your telekinesis magic to pick up Flowey again. 

Once everyone was situated on the large black leather couch in the living room, you take a bite of the pasta. Your eyes widen and stars would have been in your eye sockets had you still been a skeleton. Even then, if one looked close enough, a tiny violet star could be seen in each pupil. "PAP! This is delicious!" 

Papyrus' chest puffs up in pride as you scarf down your portion. "OF COURSE IT IS! I MADE SURE I PERFECTED THE RECIPE AND MANY OTHERS BEFORE SELLING FINISHED DISHES TO VARIOUS WELL KNOWN RESTAURANTS. MOSTLY JUST GRILLBY'S AND THE APS RESORT." 

You swallow a huge bite of pasta and dab at your mouth with the silk napkin provided before speaking. You have manners. "Wait, you mean that Grillby gets all of his food from you!?"

Papyrus nods, smug as a rug. "YES! WELL, ALMOST ALL OF IT. ALL OF THE FRENCH AND RUSSIAN DISHES HE DOES HIMSELF AND KEEPS UNDER A MAGICAL STASIS UNTIL HE HAS A USE FOR THEM LIKE EVERY OTHER DISH THAT'S NOT BEING SERVED IMMEDIATELY. HE ALSO DOES THE DESSERTS HIMSELF." 

You hum and continue eating. After everyone was done, you packed up and headed for Grillby's. The monsters outside were a bit confused with the change of appearance with your body, but shrugged it off. You were still with the 'IT' group and that protected you. Not that you _really_ needed it anymore. You were a magical badass now. Magical badasses cry at the ending of The Croods, right?

You reach the restaurant and head inside. You were almost immediately swept up in a fiery hug and was kissed passionately. Papyrus and Sans scowl and the taller crosses his arms with a grunt. "SHOWOFF." 

You were set down gently and you swayed a bit. "Oh my..." You were not expecting that. You sober up and smile at Grillby sheepishly. "Hi Grillby! I'm sorry, but I already ate at the mansion."

Grillby sighs but shrugs. "I figured as much. It's alright I guess. Papyrus' food is on most of the menu anyway. But you absolutely _must_ try my Lava Jubilee! And my Sparking Eclairs are to die for!" You giggle and allow him to guide you over to a special table that was reserved for the five of you at the back of the room. 

For a whole hour, you chat with your whole monster crew and try some of Grillby's desserts. Some were weird, but all of them were scrumptious! As you finish up you place your napkin on your plate and steeple your hands. "As absolutely wonderful as this is, I have to... move on." 

Their slightly heartbroken looks almost made you crumble. You need to stay strong. "I have to go back home! To the surface! I have college, a job, I even have a neighbor looking after my dogs! I miss them! So, sadly, I must leave your... wonderful hospitality."

Sans was the first to break. He jumped out of his seat, sliding to his knees to clasp your hands which are sitting on your lap. Light orange tears build up and spill over his cheek bones as he look up at you. "y/n, don't l-leave us! don't... don't you like us?" Flowey nods at this and gazes at you with a sorrowful expression.

You are fighting back tears yourself and you place your hands ontop of his. "Of course I do! You're my best friend Flowey! And I would have loved to enter a relationship with you, Papyrus, and Grillby! But... I can't stay here forever. I wouldn't be happy." 

"SO... THIS 'LIFE' THAT YOU HAVE ON THE SURFACE... IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US?" Papyrus' distraught expression breaks your heart. 

You shake your head vigorously. "NO! Not at all! But... don't you all wish that you could get out of this place? See the sun, relax on the beach, or go stargazing? You all are used to not having those things, but I'm not! I'd be miserable for the rest of my life! Sure, the three of you would brighten the gloom and create some lovely memories, but humans need certain things to stay sane... well, partial humans like me still have a human mentality." 

Grillby suddenly spoke up from his pensive thoughtful look. "What if... what if you destroy the barrier? That way, we'll be able to come with you and you'll be able to do everything you said!"

Papyrus, Sans, and Flowey perk up and nod their heads. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE PERFECT SOLUTION! GOOD THINKING GRILLBY!" 

Sans wipes his tears away and looks at you with renewed hope. "yeah! all you'd have to do is to kill king asgore and take the six human souls that he has in his castle at the Core in Hotlands!" 

You were starting to get excited before you started to register what Sans had just said. "Wait, what!? I have to kill your _KING!?_ I don't want to kill anybody!"

The others looked confused, as if killing a ruler was perfectly fine. At least Flowey looked a bit nervous. "BUT YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM IN ORDER TO GET THE HUMAN SOULS! HE'D NEVER GIVE THEM TO YOU VOLUNTARILY! PLUS, YOU ALSO NEED AT LEAST ONE STRONG MONSTER SOUL AND THE ONLY ONES WHO ARE STRONG ENOUGH ARE THE KING, QUEEN, ME, SANS, AND GRILLBY. THE QUEEN WAS LAST HEARD OF WHEN SHE WENT INSANE AND WAS CAST AWAY BY THE KING, AND KILLING THE THREE OF US WOULD BE... COUNTERPRODUCTIVE."

Grillby nodded and put an arm around the back of your chair as Papyrus did the same. "Not to mention that it would be unpleasant."

Sans stayed on his knees and rested his skull ontop of your clenched hands, gazing at you with that wide dark orange eye. "please y/n? please? this is the only way where we will all be happy! i... i don't want to lose you."

You heave a gusty sigh and rake your hand through your hair. "Al-alright." The others let out a loud cheer. "BUT!" They quiet down quickly. "I'm going to talk to him first." The others look like they're about to protest but you cut them off. "No! I am going to try to do this with as little death as possible! No if, ands, or buts about it! Period!"

Grillby looks at the others before shrugging. "Okay. But if he tries to kill you, KILL HIM. Don't allow him to harm you just because you feel guilty, alright?"

You nod at this. "Fine." 

Sans gives you a huge smile and crawls onto your lap. "thank you for not abandoning us like everyone else has." Your heart clenches as you hug him to your chest.

Grillby claps his hands together before getting up. "Well! Before you go, have a drink. My treat, just like the others. I have to take care of something in my office, and then I'll see you off." He bends down and kisses the top of your head before walking into his office and closing the door behind him. 

Papyrus and Sans stay at your table to discuss something while you pick up Flowey and head to the bar. Alcoholpants nods to you and asks you what you want before absentmindedly giving his paw a quick lick and cutely rubbing it over his head, messing his hat a bit. He quickly stops when he realizes that you're staring at him with tiny hearts in your eyes. "That. Was. Just. TOO CUTE!!!" AP's ears press against his skull and his eyes widen as you launch yourself across the bar and glomp him. You start to coo at him and stroke his super soft white fur. "Ooh, you are such a cutie pie! I just know that (your pet's name) and (your other pet's name) are just going to _love_ you!" Once you realize that your allergies aren't acting up (you're allergic to cats) you start to pet AP even more vigorously. The cat monster seems to enjoy your attention, but he keeps on figiting and tries to pull away before anyone notices. Too late.

Papyrus and Sans had walked over to find this scene playing out. Grillby comes out of his office as well and stops short. "What the hell Alcoholpants!? What are you doing to MY woman!?" Even thought you were the one that was all over the slightly stressed cat, Papyrus and Sans nodded and crosses their arms. "YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _OUR_ WOMAN!?" 

AP finally escapes your grasp and stumbles away. "I-I-I-I- But boss-!"

Grillby's flame roars and starts to grow and whip around. "NO BUTS! GO SIT IN THE CORNER OF SHAME!" 

AP hangs his head and drags his feet all of the way to the corner of the room which has a sign above it that reads, 'TIME OUT FOR NAUGHTY KITTIES'.

Grillby shakes his head at AP before turning back to you. "Sorry about that my dear, you need to be firm with your employees or they'll never listen. Anyway, take this." He hands you a rapier. Whoa, you haven't practiced your fencing since you were fourteen! "You'll need a weapon if you plan to fight the King. I trust that you know how to use this?" 

You nod and attach the case to your belt. "I used to fence when I was younger. I stopped when... my father died. He was the one to teach me and continuing to practice... well, it just didn't feel right without him." 

Grillby looks startled before gaining a guilty look and attempting to take the rapier back. "Oh! I apologize! I didn't know-"

You stop him and pat him on his shoulder. "It's alright. It was a while ago." You smile at him before looking back at the others. "Well... I guess this is it. At least until I can destroy the barrier." 

Papyrus shakes his head and steps forward along with Sans. "NOT SO FAST Y/N. WE'RE GOING WITH YOU." 

Sans nods and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. "you didn't really think that we were going to let you head off into danger without us there to protect you, now did you?" 

You shake your head and laugh with glee. "I knew that you two were going to say something, but sure! I'd love to have some company on this treacherous journey!"

Grillby's flame had been growing before it spat out a shower of sparks with a loud crackle. "No way in hell am I losing your heart to a couple bags of bones or a mangy minimum wage cat!" He declares this before stomping into his office before coming back out with a large suitcase. "I'm coming too! Alcoholpants! Get your fluffy ass over here!" AP cautiously shuffles back over. Grillby slaps a list to the white cat's forehead (it stays there) and gives him a stern glare. "Take care of the restaurant whilst I'm gone. There's enough food in the kitchen to last up to a month and this is a list of things to look after and to do. DON'T FUCK UP!!!" His fire gives a threatening flare when he says this. "And if you _do_ you had best _call me_ before you mess anything else up, got it?!"

AP flinches and nods quickly. "Y-yeah, s-sure thing boss!" He salutes and escapes Grillby's glare to go do some of the things on the list. 

You smack Grillby upside the head and shake you head at you when he winces and gives you a wounded look. "You don't torment kitties. They're too precious. Just like Sansy Wansy here!" You grab the aforementioned skeleton by the face and you wiggle his head back and forth. (If he had cheeks, you would have smushed them.) Sans just smiles goofily and lets you do it. Papyrus looks on with an amused look on his face.

Grillby grumbles but doesn't say anything. You all head out and stop by the skeleton's mansion to pick up some stuff for them before setting off on the road to Waterfall. 

You all had only been traveling for an hour or two before you're stopped by a large glowing pink spear coming out of nowhere and stabbing the ground right where you were about to place your foot at. You yelp and jump back a step. Your companions look uneasy as they move into a defensive position around you.

A smooth, girly voice traveled over to you. "Damn... I missed."

Well, apparently it's another person who wants to kill you. 

Oh joy.

[TBC...]


	7. Who Knew That The Thing From The Black Lagoon Was Pretty?

You look up and get into a defensive position. The person that wanted to kill you this time was a rather fishy looking curvaceous woman. Not that she was suspicious or anything but she literally looked like she was part fish part woman, and not in a mermaid kind of way. More like the Thing from the Black Lagoon. But prettier. 

She had turquoise scales and long bright red hair that was hanging loose. She had bangs that were covering what looked like a black eye-patch on her left eye. She was wearing tight black jeans with a few fashionable tears in them and a black crop top with it's sleeves ripped off and a large broken red heart in the middle of her chest. There were bandages wrapped around her limbs and torso as well. Why, you don't know. She also had on bright red stiletto boots and long gloves. Her one visible eye was a bright yellowish gold and had a cat-like slit for a pupil. Above her eye was red eye shadow the same color as her hair. She also had red lipstick on her plump lips. As she smiled lazily, you saw rows of shark-ish razer sharp teeth. 

You quickly realized why she was smiling. "Shit! She has another spear!" What!? She had just summoned a bubblegum pink glowing spear out of nowhere! And now she's throwing it at you! That's just not fair. 

Well, you could summon violet lightning soooo... Wait. You can summon violet lightning! You smack your forehead. Duh. 

You gently but firmly pushed your newly acquired security detail out of the way and thrust out a hand at the spear that was zooming closer to you. Violet lightning shot out of your palm with a loud crackle and vaporized the spear that was no more than a foot away from you. The female fish monster's eye widened as she took a step back. She had obviously thought that you'd be an easy target. 

She gave you a sardonic smile and stepped forward again. "Oh my, you're more powerful than I thought. I haven't seen a human with magic before but I guess I'll kill you anyway. I usually wouldn't bother, but Alphys told me to kill any human that comes through here, and I'll do _anything_ for Alphys." She cocked her hip and placed a red clad finger to her similarly red lips. "Well, I _could_ capture you and give you to her for experimentation, but that would require too much effort and I just don't want to. Plus, this is my favorite outfit and I'd rather not ruin it. So... _die please_!" 

She casually made another spear and allowed it to zip toward you, using her magic. This time, however, Grillby was the one to vaporize the spear with a shot of blueish purple flames. The fish monster frowns slightly and looks at your company, as if she had just noticed them. "What a bother! I _really_ don't want to go through three boss monsters just to get to one measly human... I give up." And with that, she lets her current spear disappear as she turns on her heel and struts away. 

You all stare at her dumbly before you go and run after her. Like an idiot. "Wait!" You reach out and grab her shoulder. She turns to give you a confused but disdainful look. "I don't want this to end on a sour note, so let's be friends!" You give her a big smile.

She smirks at you and pries your hand off of her arm. "Sorry. You're cute and all, but I'm spoken for." 

She turns and tries to leave again but you stop her once more. "T-that's not it at all! I'm spoken for as well," You blush and gesture at the agitated monsters behind you. "and straight... but I just wanted to be your friend! You know, BESTIES!" You give her a bright smile. "I've never had a bestie before!" You look down and twiddle your thumbs. "I'm... usually too busy studying or wasting time on the internet. I mean, I'm nice to a lot of people, but I guess I'm just too lazy too keep in touch with them. I'm gonna try harder with you all though, so don't worry! You guys need it, believe me! Oh, and, what's your name?" 

She frowns at you but shrugs and sighs. "I'm getting tired of saying no, so alright. I'll be your 'bestie' or whatever. Don't expect me to put in too much effort though, cause I wont. And my name is Undyne. Don't forget it cause I wont tell you twice." 

You beam at her and nod your head. "Yeah, I kind of got that... But I'll do all of the work so don't worry! And if I forget your name, I'll just ask one of my companions." At this point Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, and Flowey were all gaping at you two, watching the scene unfold. 

This time, Flowey seems to be the one to break out of it first as everyone begins to follow you and Undyne. He slithers from Sans' shoulder (where you had shoved him onto when you started to fight) to yours to whisper/yell into your ear. "Uh, Y/n, what are you doing?! This is _Undyne The Undying_! Her wife, Alphys, is the royal scientist and tampered with her general make up so that if she dies, she can come back even stronger! She'll still die if you kill her after that, _if you can_ , but I wouldn't want to find out!"

Undyne looks over and gives Flowey a slow dangerous smirk. "I can hear you, weed. And yes, Alphys did make me better. Isn't she the coolest!" She became the most excited that you had seen her to far by blushing a dark blue and placing her hands on her cheek. Was it just you, or did that just seem a _skewed_? Weren't people not supposed to experiment on their significant others? At least in your opinion...

Your internal debate gets cut off when Grillby steps forward to speak. "That's nice and all, but we and Y/n have a tight schedule, so if you don't mind-" 

Undyne cuts him off as she puts a sluggish arm around you. "Y/n huh? Cute name. Not as sexy as Alphys though. And you can't leave yet, I have to make you the best food you'll ever taste!" Papyrus and Grillby give a derogatory snort from behind you two. "Hm, your back scratcher and toe warmer are right. I'll _order_ the best food you'll ever taste!"

The fish monster smirks at you when you giggle at her rude nicknames for Pap and Grillbz. Said monsters gasp in outrage but leave it alone when you poke them to be silent. "Sounds great! We can't wait!" 

More derogatory snorts from behind. It's gonna be a long day...

 

///

 

When you all arrive at Undyne's house, you stop and stare at it's weird... beauty. Undyne puffs up her ample chest and gestures at her house. "Ya like it? It's the most work I've ever put into something! Meaning, I told the workers that I wanted it to look exactly like Alphys and made sure they got it right!" Ah, so that explains why it looks like a dinosaur head with glasses. You walk up to the teeth of the building, and they slide open. Cool!

Inside is less than stellar though. Everything's been carelessly tossed here and there. There was a cute little yellow dino wallpaper on the walls, but there were dirty dishes, clothes, and trash discarded about the place. Even your place wasn't as messy as this! Your area was a controlled chaos, not a total violation of every health code known to man! You politely keep these thoughts to yourself as you clear off a space for you on the stained couch. You shudder at the mysterious stains as you carefully sit on a clean spot. Yeah, you _might_ be a slight germaphobe... 

As the others try to sit around you, Undyne slips around them and takes the spot right next to you that Sans was going to take. He scowls at her and determinately sits in your lap instead. Undyne giggles and pokes Sans hard in the ribs. "Wow, what a nice _lapdog_!" She's obviously making fun of Sans and the puns that he makes. He jumps and clutches his side, glaring at her harder.

You smile, cause it was a bit funny, but you gently rub Sans' ribs to help sooth him. "Nice pun! But, could you not torment my boyfriends?" You check to see their reaction, and they seem a bit startled, but extremely happy that you openly declared that you were their girlfriend. Flowey just rolls his eyes and moves to your other shoulder. He'd rather be closer to the homicidal bone man and the living torch than the insane fish lady. 

Undyne pouts but shrugs. "That's a shame, but I no longer care. By the way, I already ordered the food. It should be here in, say, six minutes?" As she's talking Papyrus and Grillby fight over who gets to sit on your left. Papyrus wins by shoving Grillby's face into the couch's dirtiest spot and primly sitting down next to you as the flaming man freaks out at the unidentifiable substance on his face and glasses. He quickly burns it off and glares at the smug skeleton. Sans just giggles ontop of you. 

Undyne rolls her eye (you _think_ that she's rolling her eye... She could also be checking out the room in a grand way... Yeah, she was most likely rolling her eyes) and looks back at you. "I also took the liberty to invite over a friend of mine! He should be here any minute now." You all look alarmed and you try to protest, but it seems at if it's too late. 

There's a slight knock on the door. "Hello sweetlings! I heard that there was a cool human here?"

Well shit crackers and a nut.

[TBC...]


	8. Is It Just Me, Or Is He Gayer Than Elton John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: YO! I changed the description of the family photo in chapter 3 and added something _very_ crucial to the plot line for later, so go check that out. Thanks!

No one can say anything before the door gets slammed open by what looked like a child's drawing of a black ghost outlined in red for his eyes and jagged mouth. A small white diamond was in each of his red eyes as pupils. He sweeps into the room, followed meekly by a rectangular... calculator? "MeTtA, dOn'T jUsT wAiT fOr ThE dOoR tO bE oPeNeD fOr YoU lIKe A wImP! i'Ve BeEn TeLlInG YoU tO aSsErT yOuRsElF cOnFiDeNtLy!"

The calculator, (Metta was it?), rubs the back of his 'head' sheepishly and shrugs with his two sets of arms. "Blooky, I don't think that that's the proper or polite way to behave. You can't just barge in uninvited! You could get impaled on sight..." You take a closer look at Metta as he stops with his ghost friend infront of the couch. He had a small attached to a pole for a leg and he had two sets of metal noodle arms. Gloves were on each hand all the way up to the elbow like so many others that you've met. The top set had crimson gloves while the bottom set was a canary yellow. He was mostly made up of dark metal with a large checkered display screen with a black smiley face emoji on a yellow background. Half of the display screen and the top of his 'head' had a large crack going down and splintering of into smaller cracks, distorting the smiley face a bit. He also had a few nobs, dials, and buttons below the display screen. And... was that a switch on his back?

You get brought back to the conversation by the ghost. (Blooky?) "DoN'T cAlL mE tHaT!! i HaTe ThAt StUpId NiCkNaMe, MeTtAtOn! I'vE _tOlD_ yOu To CaLl Me NaPsTaBlOoK! nOt _BLOOKY!_ AnYwAy, I dOn'T hAvE tO wOrRy AbOuT GeTtInG iMpAlEd BeCaUsE gHoStS cAn'T bE kIlLeD. _yOu_ ShOuLd KnOw ThAt BeTtEr ThAn MoSt..."

At that last comment, Mettaton leans forward and his 'face' changes to a sad emoji. "I never asked for this body... I've told you that a hundred times already..." 

Napstablook huffs angerly and turns away. "I... i KnOw... SoRrY mEtTa..."

Mettaton's 'face' changes to a sad but smiling emoji as he turns to Napstablook and hug him tightly. "Don't worry, you're still my favorite cousin!"

The grumpy ghost blushes a hazy red. "HuMpH! oF cOuRsE i Am! MaD wOnT tAlK tO uS aNyMoRe!"

Mettaton just laughs, which had a sad ring to it, and turns back to the awkward audience on the couch and gains an apologetic looking emoji on his screen. "I'm terribly sorry about that! We seem to have forgotten that we came here for a reason." He turns to look at you as he clasps both sets of hands together and his normal smiley emoji comes back. "Hello human! May I ask what your name is?"

You flush and lean into Papyrus who wraps a protective arm around you as you fiddle with Sans' bony fingers. "Oh! I-It's Y/n L/n."

Mettaton claps his hands together and coos at you. "Oh! What an adorable name! And two of them as well! Just like the king! I guess that humans have to have two names because of their insurmountable strength!" He rolls forward and begins to pet your long h/c hair. "And you're so pretty too! Sweety, I _must_ dress you up sometime!" Napstablook rolls his eyes and goes to peruse the lone bookshelf on the aquatic woman's wall. 

That was cool with you. You loved to shop, but unfortunately, you had a college student's budget. Meaning that you were most fluent in the 'Broke' dialect. Very ancient. 

You smile up at the robot that was now caressing your face. "I'd love that! Sometime later alright? You seem like a person who knows their silks from their satins!" 

Mettaton squeals and reaches forward to pluck you up from the filthy couch to clutch you closely to his display screen and dials. This causes Sans to tumble from your lap and into some take out boxes next to the couch and Flowey to quickly slither off of your shoulder to land on the cushion where you were. "You are just too cute! Undyne!" He turns to the lazy fish monster who was lounging amoungst the garbage luxuriously. (How the fuck can she practically _bathe_ herself in filth and still smell like waterlily's!?) "Can I keep her? I want to keep her!"

Undyne smirks slyly and side-eyes the seething monster men on the couch and floor. "I would say go for it, but you might have some trouble getting her from the three boss monsters and their pet weed."

Their collective growling grew louder as they all began to stand up slowly while Flowey just scowled from his place on the cushion. Mettaton's screen changed to a pouty emoji and started to back up, arms tightening around you. "You all shouldn't hoard such a precious gem all to yourselves! It's unfair!" With that said, he turns tail and zooms out of the front door, taking you with him.

Various shouts of outrage and an amused cackle can be heard from behind the two of you. While flattered, you kind of enjoy your little monster entourage that you had gained. "Um... As flattering as this is, I'd really like to-"

You get cut off as Mettaton takes a sharp left turn to avoid two large red and orange bones that lurch up from the ground, trying to trip the robotic kidnapper. "Ha! You'll have to try harder than tha-!" Before he can finish gloating, a bluish purple fire ball explodes against the robot's back, incidentally flipping the switch that was back there. Mettaton stops cold and you fall from his slack grasp, but you're caught by a smokey red haze and brought back to Papyrus. Grillby and Sans begin to murmur and pet you whilst Papyrus holds you possessively to his breastplate. 

A bit worried about your new (albeit grabby and kidnappy) friend, you look back at where Mettaton is shivering harder and harder. You're about to call out to him before he gets enveloped by a bright light. "Oh, _NO_!" When the light faded away, there was a figure on it's knees where Mettaton had just been standing. 

You attempt to get Papyrus to put you down so that you could get a closer look, but he was too stubborn and refused to let you go. You could make him let you go, but you decided not to when you saw his and the other two's disgruntled faces. You decide to talk instead. "Mettaton? Are you alright?" 

The others make displeased grunts and murmurs, but you ignore them to listen to the figure that was slowly standing up. "No... No, I am most certainly _not_ alright!" He whirls around and glares at the monster men crowded around you. "I _hate_ this body that was forced upon me! My other form is slightly more tolerable, but I hate taking this form because _she_ was working oh so hard on it! Do you know what this body specializes in?!" You slowly shake your head. "It specialized in hunting _humans!_ I love humans! I hate hurting and killing them! I don't want to, but _Alphys_ always forces me to! I don't want to hurt you too... I... I don't..." He begins to sob heavily, bringing two gloved hands from his left side to cover his face. 

You can't ignore someone who's hurting so you force Papyrus to let you go and dodge the other's attempts to drag you back. You hurry over to Mettaton to wrap your arms around him and hug him tightly. "Hush, hush. It's alright. You're beautiful no matter what body you're wearing and I'm... not _quite_ human anymore due to a... certain mishap with a certain skeleton... But, even if I was still fully human, I'm sure you would try your hardest to fight it. I'm sure if you try hard enough, you'd be able to overcome her and function by yourself!"

He sniffles and peeks to look down at you from behind his clawed and gloved fingers. "You... you mean it?"

You grin up at him and squeeze him even tighter. "Yup! I most certainly do! Now, let's head back to go eat! I'm starving!" Mettaton gives you a sweet smile as you grab one of his hands and lead him back to Undyne's house. The others grumbled but let it be and stayed on the other side of you. 

As you were walking, you took a closer look at his new look. He was pretty tall. Before he was a bit taller than you in his rectangular form, but now he was a bit taller than Papyrus. (Papyrus was two or three inches taller than Grillby. Probably because of his heels...) He had shoulder length black hair which covered the right side of his face. (What was up with everyone having one eye busted or covered!?) The other side of his face was a shining silver with two eyes, one ontop of each other. They were a canary yellow with slightly dark orange irises. His cheek had visible panels and two screws could be seen above his eyebrow. His lips were a glossy black with sharp vampiric teeth behind them. He had a crimson chest plate with small holes that made up a circle and looked somewhat like a speaker on the right side. On the left was a large dial that had two pointers pointing downward. His waist was silver with a red upside down broken heart in it that was covered up by a glass wall. His legs were long, sleek, and black. He had the same yellow from his gloves for his heeled knee high boots. He also had sharp hips that looked like they could cut someone in half. Damn. Well, you're taken and it's not an open relationship. 

When you all reach the fish monster's house, you find out that Undyne and Napstablook had started to eat without you when the food had arrived. At least Flowey had waited for you guy's return. Or, was that because Undyne was flicking him back whenever he tried to take a bite out of your food since she hadn't ordered him any? Anyhoo, you sat back on your place on the couch as everyone else took their abandoned seats once more. Mettaton sat down at your feet and leaned against your legs before he began to eat his portion. 

During the meal, you decided to try calling Toriel to catch up with her. She picked up on the first ring and tried to convince you to come visit her right away. You had to gently tell her about your plan to destroy the barrier and she gave a sad laugh when she figured out that you might have to kill Asgore Dreemurr. Even after all these years she still loved him. But what's done is done and she wishes you the best and to at least talk to him before you try the fighting option. You agree, not telling her that you were going to do that anyway and hang up with a fond smile on your face. The others were curious to who you were talking to and you almost fell over laughing at the way their eyes bulged as they found out that you were buddies with the Lost Queen. 

After you all had finished your meal (you had shared with Flowey), you headed outside and said your goodbye's. Mettaton hugs you and wont let go. "Metta- Mettaton... You gotta... you gotta let go of me man. I gotta go!" You giggled as the tall robotic man held you tighter and swayed from side to side. "Come on! We have a tight schedule to keep up with! I'll see you again, I promise!" 

Mettaton lets out a rather petulant sounding whine before finally letting you go. "You better see me first thing after you break the barrier! I wont have it any other way!" He crosses his arms and pouts with those luscious lips of his. 

You smile at Napstablook and snatch him in a hug as he tries to float away. "You keep an eye on your cousin, alright?" 

The little ghost rolls his eyes and tries to escape your hug. "Of CoUrSe I aM! wHaT dO yOu ThInK i'Ve BeEn DoInG tHiS wHoLe TiMe!? FuCkInG kNiTtInG!?" 

As Mettaton admonishes his ghostly cousin, you laugh and release him to hug Undyne. She hugs you back and lazily cops a feel. You squeak and leap backward into your snarling boyfriend's embraces. Undyne just chuckles mischievously and walks back inside without a word. You shake your head and wave as you five set off once again. 

Papyrus huffs and drapes his long bony arm around your shoulders. "GOOD RIDDANCE! AS IF THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS WOULD BE ABLE TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME! PAPYRUS; THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" 

You giggle and go on your tippy toes to smother his face with smooches, leaving him dazed and speechless. This obviously caused the other two to complain about not having any kisses so you smirk and pounce on the other two and smother them in kisses as well. After you have all three of them staggering like zombies, you cackle and march along the trodden path through waterfall, admiring the glowing plants and river. Curiosity overcomes you as you stop to dip your hands into the cool glowing water. You cup your hands and lift some water out of the river and marvel at the glowing droplets as they trickle through your cupped palms. So the water glowed and not what was at the bottom. Wicked! You take out your long empty water bottle and dip it into the river to fill it with the glowing H2O. 

With that finished, you rejoin your boys and was about to tell them that you were ready to keep walking when you hear a high machine-like whirring sound from behind you. You whip your head around in alarm to catch sight of Mettaton staggering through some dimly glowing trees. He was crying thick rivers of motor oil and his hair looked like it was electrified, causing it to stand up to reveal the other half of his face which was a mess of multicolored wires with two red lights shining from within. His irises were a bright scarlet and shined like a sniper's laser right at... you.

He sobbed as his right arms, which had changed into fucking _cannons_ , lifted and pointed straight at you. " _Y-Y/n... I'm so sorry......... **She** knows..._ "

For the first time in a while, you felt real fear... 

[TBC...] 


	9. Running For Your Life Is Great Exercise

The high machine-like whirring gets louder as the cannons on Mettaton's arms quickly power up. 

You gasp and back up as your magic responds to your fear. Violet lightning crackles along your arms, quickly covering the rest of your body as a bright white beam comes from each cannon. 

You realize that your eyes are closed so you quickly open them to find you and your monster group several feet to the side, away from the huge steaming crater where you five were standing. 

Your blood drains from your face as you suddenly realize that your magic transported you all out of the line of fire... and that crater could've been you five.

From the looks on the other's faces, they put two and two together as well. They grabbed you and stepped infront of you defensively as a crackling white noise comes from the speaker on Mettaton's chest. The white noise cuts off as a voice that you've never heard before comes out of the speaker and fills the clearing. " _Well, well, well. A human with magic, hm? Not to worry! I have **just the thing**._ "

You look at Mettaton in alarm as his cannons and hands start to crackle with red and yellow lightning before he slams them to the ground. Before anyone can do anything, the lightning skips and dances across the forest floor toward you all in less than a second. It envelops everyone and you shriek in agony. The others keep in their screams, but you can tell that they're hurting as well. 

After an eternity, the lightning stopped and disappeared. You groaned and looked at the others. You all had fallen down in a heap when you were attacked my the lightning. Mettaton's speaker crackles again before the same voice speaks up once more. " _That was one of my new additions to this hunk of junk here. Do you like it? I call it an EMP! That stands for Electro Magic Pulse. Can you guess what it does?_ " You don't need to if what you're feeling is correct. You felt like something was wrenched from out of you and was being chained up. Your magic. You couldn't use your magic anymore! Before you can panic even more, the voice, (you guess that this evil person must be the infamous Alphys) starts talking again. " _I can tell from those beautiful fearful looks on your faces that you've figured it out. Sadly the EMP can only take away your magic temporarily. BUT, that's all the time I need to **eradicate** you!_ "

You and your monsters scramble up painfully as the voice cuts off and Mettaton's cannons begin to power up again. Papyrus has a pained but angry grimace on his face as he grasps your hand and urges you to run. "CURSE THAT ROBOT AND HIS CREATOR! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!" 

You almost trip, but Sans helps to keep you steady. You're about to speak but then Grillby rams into you all and steers you all to the right not a second too soon. You jump and look back as you see another crater where you all were going to be had Grillby been a second too slow. You swallow and toss a glance at Mettaton who was now sporting four poles on his back that emitted what looked like a red wing out of each pole and he was _flying with them!_ You wanted to try and talk some sense into him, but he now had a dead look on his face. He was still crying, however. 

You turn back around just in time to catch a large glowing leaf with your face. You smack the leaf away and turn to Papyrus to talk before you get interrupted again. "Papyrus! Don't say that! Mettaton doesn't want to do this! I'm... I'm sure that he'll come to his senses before something really horrible happens!"

Papyrus whips his head around to glare at you. "'BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING HORRIBLE'!? LOOK AT THIS!" He raises a had and attempts to summon a bone, but nothing happens but a few red wisps of smoke in his hand, then even that evaporates. He clenches his hand into a fist and grits his teeth as it begins to tremble. He then gives you an ugly accusing look. "IF YOU HADN'T STOPPED US, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING! _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ **YOU** ARE THE REASON WHY MY MAGIC IS GONE! MY... MY MAGIC IS ALL I AM! WITHOUT IT... I'M... _WEAK_... I AM NOTHING..." His bones rattle loudly before he turns away with both of his hands clenched into fists and shaking. 

You flinch back and look down as you all continue to run. You can tell that the others think the same, but they have enough tact to not say anything. Your face scrunches up as you try to keep the tears away, but they come tumbling down your face in rivers. You let out a little sob before covering your mouth. Sans and Grillby look at you with slightly guilt filled faces, but everyone looks up at the mechanical gasp that comes from behind you. Mettaton has one slightly dark orange eye as the other is still red. He's looking at you with a look of outrage on his face. You're a bit taken aback before he wrenches his gaze from you to glare at Papyrus and the others. "How _d-dare_ you make her c-c-c-cry! She is the _most p-p-precious_ sweetling that I have ever met and I'll be _damned-d-d_ if I let her get b-b-bullied by her good for n-nothing boyfriends! While she's running-g-g-g-g for her _life_ no less!!!" He was so mad that his voice was glitching out. 

The others looked taken aback as well, but Papyrus shakes it off and glares at the enraged robot. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" 

Mettaton scoffs and sends a quick shot from only one of his cannons. Papyrus was a little too slow this time, so it caught his arm. You think you saw something flash '-15 HP', but you could be seeing things. The tall skeleton snarls in pain as he clutches his blackened bony bicep. He almost trips and falls, but Sans is there and helps him back up like he did for you. "I'm n-n-not trying to kill you all on purpose! Even as w-w-we speak, I'm trying to break free from Alphys' control-l-l! I'm lucky that I can talk and m-move one of my arms now! And _that's_ only because of my boiling-g-g-g _rage_!" He annihilates a group of dimly glowing trees on his right with a shout of anger. You, Flowey and Sans jump from the sudden action. Mettaton sees this and takes a deep breath before giving you an apologetic look and leveling his glare at Papyrus once more. "Since I may be t-the only one with some _damn_ sense here, and that's fucking-g-g _saying_ something! Apologize to her, you sickly sack of fecal matter! Get on your _fucking_ **knees** , and BEG for her forgiveness! _DO IT **NOW**!!!_ "

You all had stopped running by this point and were staring at Mettaton in shock. Papyrus looked shaken slightly, but he was just now beginning to realize what his mean words had done to you. He walks up to you and gently caresses your tear tracks as he gazes at you. His expression is slowly gaining more and more guilt as the two of you stand there, looking into each others eyes. Then, astonishingly, he slowly kneels down and takes your hands as he goes. "...YOU HAVE MY... _DEEPEST_ APOLOGIES Y/N. I... I WAS BLINDED BY MY OWN FEAR AND SELF HATE THAT I TOOK IT OUT ON YOU, AND FOR THAT, I AM SORRY. I TRULY DO NOT DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN FOR MAKING YOU CRY." He gazes up at you sadly and squeezes your hands. 

Sans and Grillby step forward as well. Sans looks at you teary eyed before running forward to clutch you around the waist, bawling into your shoulder. "i-i'm sorry too! i should have said something, but i was upset as well! I'm s-so sorry y/n!" 

Grillby fiddles with a lock of your h/c hair before speaking up as well. "You have my apologies as well, dearest Y/n. A monster's magic is everything to them. It makes up who they truly are and taking that away, which has never been done before, is exceedingly terrifying. Even though we might have been justified in our fear, we had no business taking it out on you." He leans forward and kisses your cheek. Even with everyone being high strung, the skeleton brothers wont be out done, so Sans nuzzles your neck in kisses as Papyrus stays kneeling and places a sweet kiss on each of your palms. 

You giggle before dragging everyone to you in a group hug. "It's alright. I can never stay mad at anyone for long, it's just who I am! But even then, I do forgive you all. I mean, you guys really are justified for being scared! But... can you just talk to me next time? It... really hurts to be yelled at by someone you love." You cut yourself off and freeze. Oh shit. Did you just say that out loud!? You're such an idiot! What if they don't feel the same!? What if- 

Before you can throw yourself into a tizzy, you find yourself slammed to the ground and smothered by three deliriously happy boss monsters' kisses. Papyrus beams at you with the happiest look you've ever seen on him. "DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT? YOU LOVE US?" You gulp nervously and nod. Papyrus looks even happier and slams his teeth to your lips once more. You wince slightly as his enthusiasm, but you quickly kiss him back. He pulls away far enough to speak. "WELL THEN I LOVE YOU AS WELL Y/N!"

Sans pitches in as well. "yeah! i love you too y/n!" He gives you toothy smooches all over your face after Papyrus had to back away to talk. 

Grillby places his hand on Sans' face and shoves him aside to get his kisses as well. "I love you too. Very dearly." 

You giggle and glance at Flowey, who had slithered away from the love fest to shake his head at to four lovebirds. "Don't look at me like that! Sure I love ya like a sister, but none of that mushy crap that they're spewing." He looks away and blushes as you chuckle at him and place a kiss on his petals. 

Mettaton is standing a few feet away with his hand placed on his cheek, looking at you all with stars in his dark orange eyes. You sit up as you notice something. "Mettaton! You've got full control!" The aforementioned robot jolts and looks down at his hands. They were back to normal as was his eyes and hair. 

He looks at you as a gleeful grin slowly spreads across his face. He then bounds forward and plucks you from your boyfriends clutches once more ignoring the growling and swings you around in circles. "I did it! I did it, Y/n! And you helped! If it wasn't for your faith in me, (and my rage at bone boy over there...), then I wouldn't have been able to! I love you too you wondrous person!" He stops and looks at you. "Well, I don't love you like a lover, friend, or a sister... Hm... can you be my mother?" You look at him in bewilderment. Seeing your confusion, he reiterates himself. "I mean... I've never had a mother. You see, before Alphys captured me, I was a ghost like Blooky. But ghosts aren't born or created through magic like most monsters. We come from strong emotions of fallen monsters as they died. Blooky has created through anger, Mad was created through depression, and I was created through love. During my first days as a robot, Alphys had tried to make me call her mom, but hated her. She had taken me away from my cousins and had imprisoned my in a corporeal body that I never asked for! She just wanted me to power her human killing machine! So... can you be my mother figure? Please? I just want someone to love me for who I am..." 

Your eyes are misty as you drag Mettaton into a crushing hug. Literally. You quickly let go after he grunted before hugging him more gently but just as snug. After a moment or two, you let go and smile wide at your now surrogate son. "I'd love to, Metta! And I love you too!"

Mettaton squeals and hugs you again. "Thank you! Although, you have such a lovely name! Can I still call you by that?"

You laugh and ruffle his hair. "Of course! I don't mind! If you had started to call me 'mom' left and right, I'll start to feel old!"

You both laugh before Grillby clears his throat. "While this is nice, we need to head to Hotlands and confront Alphys before she sends something else out here to kill us."

Papyrus nods. "YES, WE NEED TO-"

He gets interrupted by something crashing and falling through the treeline. It was Undyne.

She lays there for a minute before huffing and slowly getting up. She gives herself a halfassed pat down and looks at you all. "Hey. So, Alphys called and told me that Mettaton was being finicky and to shut him down and to capture you all. Buuuuut, as I had said earlier, that's a shit ton of work and I don't wanna. Hmmm... She _did_ seem awfully upset and she _really_ wants you guys apprehended..." She snaps her fingers and points at us. "I got it! I'll _pretend_ to capture you all, and I'll transport you all through Hotlands! Waddaya say?" She holds out her hand for you to shake. 

You're not sure if you like that plan or not, but you shake her hand anyway. "Okay... What do you need to-" You never get to finish because all you see is a red gloved fist flying toward your face. 

You get knocked out.

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! *Places chapter down and teleports away* 
> 
> *A sticky note is attached to the chapter saying this: 'It was Mistress_Of_Space_92's idea for Mettaton to see you as a paternal figure, so thanks darling!'*


	10. A Fish's Betrayal And Dinosaurs That Would Look Fabulous In A Straight Jacket

The first thing that you noticed was the constant beeping. 

Like in a hospital, but without all of the antiseptic smelling sheets and busy foot-traffic outside of your room.

The uncomfortable bed and having several tubes connected to you were the same though. 

You shift a bit. Wait a minute! This was WAY too uncomfortable to be a hospital bed, and that's saying something! 

You're on an exam table. 

You shift again and find out that your hands, feet, and head are strapped down to the table.

Remembering your last few minutes of consciousness, you begin to panic and pull at your restraints. That bitch! You had really thought that she was your friend! And whatever happened to Blooky? She must have contained him somehow. Or was he working for her? No. He cares for Mettaton too much to betray him like that. Wait! Mettaton! And the others! Where were they!?

You look around the best you can with your head strapped to the exam table. You were in what looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. The machines that you were hooked up to you showed readings of HP, EXP, LV, LM, and DETERMINATION. There was also a rotating 3D diagram of your violet heart, which Flowey had told you was your soul. Apparently, you were 21/25 with HP, 0 EXP, 2 LV, 180 LM, and 250 DETERMINATION. What the fuck all that means, you have no idea. 

You gasp when you finally catch a glimpse of someone. It was a figure that was dimly glowing a bluish purple. He was suspended in a glass test tube filled with some sort of green jello-like substance and there were tons of different kinds of tubes that he was hooked up to. 

You felt sick realization creep upon you.

Grillby?

His flames were out and his glow was so dim! Not like the usual brightness that you were accustomed to! Was he dead!? NO! If your head was free, you would have shaken it. He was still glowing, no matter how dim! That's got to mean that he was still alive, right? 

With a renewed sense of panicked vigor, your eyes frantically whip around the lab, eventually spotting everyone. Mettaton was shut down and looked a bit scuffed up. He was hanging from two chains that were connected to his arms. His chest plate was open and there were wires that he was hooked up to. Sparks would fly every so often, causing the robot to jerk and sizzle. It must be hurting him! You squeeze your eyes shut before looking some more. Papyrus and Sans were disassembled bone by bone and each bone was lined up and labeled. There were different vials with different colored liquids in them and some of them looked as if someone had gotten a dropper and dripped some liquids on each bone. Some slightly eroded some bones while others seemingly did nothing. Flowey was strapped to a much smaller exam table and a strange animal skull looking device was positioned over him. It didn't look like it had been activated yet, but it was set up to do so at a moments notice. 

You felt like you were going to throw up.

You struggle some more. You had to get out and save everyone! This CAN'T be the way you die! Not now! You want to make it back to the surface! You want to show your dear monsters the wonders of the world! But you can't do any of that if you're trapped here! 

Unbeknownst to you, the DETERMINATION on one of the machines was increasing to 260, 297, 348, 400- and it kept on going. 

You thrashed and twisted in your bindings. The person who had tied you up must not have taken into account of just how strong you were now because after a few more tugs, you rip yourself from the examination table and fall to the floor. You groan and grit your teeth, but you steel yourself and stand up. You wobble and have to grab hold of Flowey's exam table before you topple over again. You shake your head but shiver soon after and rub at your arms, quickly realizing that you're naked. You yelp and look around for something to wear. Luckily, your clothes and backpack were sitting in a cabinet connected to your exam table. 

Once you're fully clothed once more, you get to work on Flowey's bindings. 

Once you're done with him, you gently settle him into your jacket once more and set reassembling your bony skeleton brothers. Halfway through Papyrus, you hear a door closing and voices moving closer. SHIT! You have to hurry up! You finish with Papyrus and Sans, blushing when you put their clothes back on as well. You leave them sitting on the floor and propped up by the wall for now as you hurry to unhook Mettaton and unplug all of the wires, some of them giving you a bad shock after taking them out. You hear your skelebros groaning from behind you and you risk a glance behind you as you keep working. Papyrus and Sans blinked blearily and looked around the room, quickly waking up and looking more alarmed by the second. 

In what Papyrus will call a moment of weakness later on, he grabs Sans and holds him close as he stands up and backs away from the exam table that he and Sans were on before coming to a stop beside you and Mettaton. Sans whimpers and wraps his arms around his older brother's back, trusting him to protect him. Papyrus squeezes him a bit tighter and looks you over. "Y/N, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HOW DID YOU GET FREE?!" 

Perhaps the electricity from the wires had started to bring back your magic because you were feeling it slowly come back to you as you close Mettaton's chest plate. "I'm fine. Apparently, Alphys doesn't know everything." After two confused looks were thrown your way, you reiterate. "My bindings weren't strong enough to hold me down." The skeletons mouth 'Oh' and Papyrus (reluctantly) sets Sans down to help you open up the test tube and unhook Grillby. You both carefully lift him out of the jelly substance as Sans creeps over to man the door. As you grab a towel and dry him off, blushing madly as you do so, Papyrus grabs his clothes and then hands them to you. 

When you raise an eyebrow at him, he lifts his hands and backs up. "YOU CLOTHE HIM. I AM NOT TOUCHING THAT."

You almost dislocate your eyes with how hard you roll them. You test out your magic and have it help you clothe your fireman. It fizzes a little, but overall, it seems to have fully come back.

Papyrus and Sans sees this and tests out their magic as well. Theirs is almost back, but it is a bit more wonky. In a fit of frustration, a red half formed bone zooms around and clanks Mettaton in the head, then thunking on Grillby's stomach. This wakes both of them up with one dizzy and a reboot loading bar in their eyes and the other curled up in the fetal position, wheezing. Flowey is starting to stir around in your jacket.

Once everyone was situated, you placed your hands on your hips and got down to business. "Alright, listen up! Alphys and Undyne are in a room close by. We need to get the drop on them and teach them who's boss! Now who's with me!?" Everyone raises their fist and whisper screams, 'yeah!'.

While you and Papyrus stand on either side of the lab doors, Mettaton crawls up the wall like a spider and clings to the ceiling right above the door. Sans hides up under the exam table that you were on. Grillby is positioned behind a filing cabinet. It had a lamp on it so it partially hid his newly relit flames.

And not a moment too soon. "-and when the test results are ready, kill her so that I can take her soul to the king." Alphys. The bitchiest bitch of em all. 

"But isn't that a bit much? I mean... they did try really hard to become my friend."

"Your friend? I am your _wife_ and you will do as I tell you! Anyway, they'll most likely hate you after what you've done."

"But that was only because you told me to! You know that I'd do anything for you! I love y-" 

"Then why don't you show it and silence yourself? I have to go start some new tests on that nasty flower and the rich fire elemental." 

"..."

After that, Alphys finally pushes open the door and shit breaks loose once again. You, Papyrus, and Sans tackle the dinosaur while Mettaton and Grillby take care of Undyne. You get slapped in the face with a yellow tail a few times, and both Sans and Papyrus gain a few cracks on their bones, but you all did it. The enemy is apprehended. 

Alphys curses up a storm as Undyne sits beside her. You take a closer look at the evil dino. She's yellow with a crest that has three horns on it that kind of make her look like a triceratops. She has on swirly circular glasses with a white lab coat on and a black dress underneath it. The bottom is tattered and reaches out like an octopus' tentacles.

The female dino monster snarls and attempts to break free but you wrench her arm back even more and sit her right back down. She then glares at Undyne. "YOU! If you had known that the human was going to escape, then we could have taken the needed steps in order for it to be kept in it's restraints!" Your boyfriends growl at her for calling you an 'it'. You shrug it off, but you also allow Papyrus to dislocate her arm. Alphys cries out and attempts to bite him, but he just headbutts her into submission. She groans but keeps on talking as Undyne hangs her head lower and lower. "I knew I should never have married you! I mean, I only did it to make you listen to me more because you're strong and too fucking _gullible_. I've never loved you either! I didn't ever try to lie about that! It was just too ridiculous! How could I, the esteemed Royal Scientist, love an aquatic bottom feeder like _you_? Even FUCKING you was a chore! REVOLTING EVEN! Who I _**really**_ want, is **Asgore**! He's everything that you're NOT, and NEVER WILL BE! Why I'd even-!" 

Undyne then lets out a harsh sob and slams her fists onto the ground, glaring brokenheartedly at her once true love. "Y-you don't mean that! TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!!!"

Alphys just sneers at her tear and snot filled visage. "I. Mean. Every. FUCKING. Word. Bitch. I was even going to let Asgore _fuck_ me in 'our' bed! You know, after I got rid of y-" 

Alphys never gets to finish as Undyne let's out an agonized scream, breaks free of Grillby's and Mettaton's hold, materializes a crooked looking pink spear and _rams it right into Alphys' heart._

Everything stops.

Everyone is speechless as Alphys stares wide eyed at Undyne before dust slowly begins to pour around the wound. Growing wider and wider until... Alphys the Royal Scientist is nothing but a pile of dust.

Before anyone can do or say anything else, Undyne picks up the dusty spear and shoves it into her own heart. She is still sobbing as she coughs up dust and slowly crumbles. But when she stops and begins to regenerate, she stabs herself multiple times before she can't anymore. 

And that's because she melted.

You look around, struck dumb like all the rest in the room before Flowey speaks up. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT SHIT!?"

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the lovely Mistress_Of_Space_92 helped me brainstorm for parts in this chapter!


	11. Oh Look, Assassinations And Greedy Cannibalistic Spiders! (But Then Again, What Else Is New?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, yay!
> 
> Ans also, the fabulous Mistress_Of_Space_92 drew me some fantastic fanart for Alphys! Go check it out!
> 
> http://mistressofthevoid.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Scientist-588052244?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454325185
> 
> (Oh, and if any of yall hadn't guessed it yet, LM is Level of Magic. Asgore's is 100, Papyrus' is 99, Grillby's and Sans' are 98. Since Toriel is insane now, her's lowered down to a 95 when it used to be 99. Mettaton isn't a boss monster but his is the strongest normal monster at 94.)

You all blink a few times at the piles of dust and goop before quickly distancing yourselves. 

Grillby looks at the puddle of what used to be Undyne before answering Flowey. "No monster has ever committed suicide before..."

Sans nods and grabs ahold of your hand. "yeah, that was just bizarre."

However, you just look at the puddle sadly. "Love causes some people to do crazy things... She must have loved her very much."

Your monster boyfriends then gain a more understanding look in their eyes. They loved you more than anything and they knew that they'd move heaven and earth for you. 

You shake off your melancholy and clap your hands together. "So! Let's search this place for any info on the king. We need to get every advantage. Mettaton and Grillby, you two go and check upstairs. Papyrus and Sans, you check this room. Me and Flowey are going to check downstairs. We meet back on this floor in an hour or so. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can leave!"

As you walk to the door to the elevator, you hear Grillby as he leans in to mutter to Mettaton. "I love it when she gets all dominating. She makes my flames curl." Mettaton just throws him an 'ew' face. 

 

///

 

You fully regret taking the duty to check downstairs.

"It's creepy as fuck down here." Flowey states from your shoulder. 

You look around wide eyed at the creepy hallways and rooms. You can't help but nod. "Let's just hurry up and try to find what we came for so that we can leave."

Flowey is the one who nods this time. "Aye, aye Captain."

When you reach a room full of filing cabinets, you pump your fist in success. The filing cabinets are locked, but you just rip the shelves out. After about an hour of folders with useless musings and creepy files of illegal experimentation, you find something that makes your blood run cold. 

It was a hit list.

The top sheet had a black and white photo of a skeleton looking monster with a bright red 'TERMINATED' stamped right in the center.

W. D. Gaster.

He was the older skeleton man from the skelebro's family photo! 

After reading the whole file, you had to press your hand to your mouth in order to keep the take out from earlier from ending up on the floor. Flowey had no such restraints and vomits to the side of you. The file was a jumbled mess of mad ramblings of getting the king to notice her and her jealousy of W. D. Gaster's position as the Royal Scientist. She finally decided that she would 'take care' of him, so one day, she follows Gaster when he went to finish the final tweaks on his greatest creation, the Core, and... shoves him in. He was incinerated immediately and she ran crying to the king and claimed that she saw him fall into his creation and had failed to save him. She even made sure to spew a bunch of big words so that she would get promoted to Royal Scientist.

The last entry was the one that disturbed you the most. 

All it said was this: 'I know that he's not _really_ dead... but this is going to be my last entry. After all... it's rude to talk about someone who's listening...'

You grab the file and steady Flowey as you stand back up. If he was the same person from your bonefriends' family photo, then they need to know the truth. But before you could start walking, a long, thin hand was placed ontop of your head and gave you a rough pat. You flinch so hard you almost send Flowey flying. You whip yourself around, but you don't see anyone. 

Shivering violently and ignoring Flowey's inquiries of your well being, you sprint out of the room to the elevator like the devil was on your tail. And it might have been.

Everyone jumps when you slam open the elevator doors and dash over to where Sans and Papyrus are going over what they had found. 

Papyrus drops what he was holding and catches you before you ram into them both. "Y/N! Y/N WHAT'S WRONG? DID SOMEONE ATTACK YOU!? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! I WILL MAKE SURE NO ONE HARMS A HAIR ON YOUR HEAD!" 

You stop him with a shaky kiss to his sharp teeth. "N-no, that not it at all. I-it's... I... Just _look_ -" You give up on explaining and shove the file into Papyrus' rib cage.

The two skeleton monsters give you a bewildered look before opening the file. They both freeze. If skeletons could pale, you were sure that they'd be doing that right now.

When they get halfway through the file, Papyrus drops it and walks over to where the pile of Alphys' dust is and punches his fist into it and through the floor, screaming. Sans just buries his face into his hands and weeps. Your heart breaks to see them hurting so badly. You feel like Papyrus wont react well to being consoled right now so you head to Sans first and bring him into an embrace. It takes a minute, but Sans finally take his hands from his face and hugs you back. 

After a while, Papyrus stops punching Alphys' dust and breaking through the floor and falls back onto his pelvis, defeated. He talks the quietest you've ever heard him. "We... never knew... All this time... Father was _MURDERED_..." Then he breaks down and sobs as well. You let go of Sans but you keep your hand clenched in his as you lead him to his brother. You kneel down and you both hug Papyrus tightly. 

A moment later Papyrus gets up and quickly wipes his face dry before clearing his nonexistent throat. "WELL THEN! WE'VE FOUND NOTES OF EXPERIMENTS OF EXTRACTING DETERMINATION FROM HUMAN SOULS AND KIDNAPPING MONSTERS TO INSERT THE DETERMINATION INTO THEM, BUT SOMETHING WENT WRONG AND THOSE MONSTERS ENDED UP BEING FUSED TOGETHER INTO ABOMINATIONS. AFTER THAT, THE PROJECT WAS CALLED OFF AND THE 'AMALGAMATES' WERE IMPRISONED AND MADE INTO AN ATTRACTION AT THE APS RESORT. THEIR FAMILIES WEREN'T ALLOWED TO COME AND COLLECT THEM PARTLY BECAUSE IT TOO HOT FOR SOME MONSTERS TO VENTURE INTO HOTLANDS AND THERE WAS A FAKE DECREE FROM THE KING THAT SAID THAT THEY HAD TO LEAVE THEM ALONE OR THEY WOULD HAVE TO FACE EXECUTION. COME ALONG EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THAT TO GET TO THAT TO GET TO... THE CORE."

Papyrus then marches out of the room as fast as he could, which was pretty fast and has you all scrambling after him. Once you all exit the Lab, you find yourself in _very_ warm weather. You almost immediately start to sweat. And look! There's freaking lava over those cliffs! You make sure to be careful when you pass them.

Apparently it was 'midnight' because you felt your whole body pulse and begin to melt. You grunt in discomfort and shuck off you clothes so that you can help your body along by ripping your flesh, and guts out. It didn't really hurt anymore, you only felt a deep ache. You ignore your boyfriends and Flowey's worried looks and Mettaton's horrified look. Once your human body is nothing more than violet vapors, you blush violet and accept your clothes from Flowey. You glare at your boyfriends, who had the gall to stare at you shamelessly. At least Flowey and Mettaton had enough manners to look away. You ignore Mettaton's frantic questions and let Flowey answer them as you walk up to the three boss monsters and smack the back of their heads with one big sweep of your hand. They wince as their heads thunk against each other and sheepishly hang their heads.

You nod and turn around to march through an archway into a vast dark purple room. You slow down as a feeling of foreboding overcomes you. Oh, it wasn't because the room is purple, but that fact that there were huge spider webs everywhere.

You're about to ask one of your companions about it when you hear the shot of a revolver and you're suddenly airborne. "Ah ha ha ha! Beware you rich bigots! For I, Muffet, has kidnapped your woman! I'm demanding a ransom of ten million gold coins, and if I don't get what I want, your precious lady dies! Ah ha ha ha!"

Turns out that you were snatched up by a female spider monster who was swinging on a web like it was a vine. You were then dropped and you flailed before you land on a cupcake spider thing. It rumbles underneath you but before you can quickly hop off, the spider monster flips off of her web and lands on the cupcake next to you. She then grabs you with two of her right arms and grabs the cupcakes reins with one set of arms. She flicks them with a yell and before your posse can catch up to you two, a wave of normal sized black spiders knock them down and keep them down before scuttling away when you are out of sight.

You whip your head around to study your kidnapper. She was a bit shorter than Sans and has light lavender skin. She's a spider monster so she has three sets of arms. She has five fully silver eyes and long stylishly wild black hair that's pulled up into two pony tails with pastel purple bows. Her blouse is the same pastel purple color with a royal purple vest over it. She had on dark purple trousers with a pair of black medium heeled ankle boots. There were two pairs of lilac revolvers in their holsters on each hip.

You look around and try to figure out a way to escape. You can't teleport because your magic isn't quite up to par yet and you don't want to risk failure. You can break free of her hold because you are still a bit weak from transforming. Sadly the spider girl sees this and one of her hands on the left side moves. "Sorry girlie, but you're not getting in the way of my steal of the century!" And with that she whips out a revolver and cracks it against your temple bone, knocking you out.

///

This time, you wake to tiny screams.

Your eyes snap open and your skull shoots up from it's hanging position. What you see makes your jaw drop.

Muffet scoops up a handful of her spiders and tosses them into her mouth. She hums and chews before swallowing. She then holds up a net made of spider webs, filled with even more spiders and throws the whole thing into her pet cupcake's gaping maw which snaps shut, cutting off their tiny screams.

She then snatches up three more handfuls of her spiders. "Aaaand you all are going to be in this new recipe that I've found! Spider Twinkies! Ah ha ha ha!" The female spider monster turns on her heel and skips into her small house that was entirely made up of spider webs. 

Quick! You have to get free before she comes out of that house! But when you pull at your bindings, you can't snap them no matter how much you pull at them. You look back at your hands and find that their held together by spider webs as well. Just how strong was this stuff!?

You start to think of a different way to get free, (like detaching one of your arms) when you feel a small mouth begin to sniff, then gnaw on your bindings. Startled, and curious, once your bindings fall away, (strong jaws), you stand before turning around to see your unlikely hero.

It was that black Pomeranian from before that had tried to eat Sans. You figure that the small dog was actually trying to get to your ribs since you're all bony again. (Hey, maybe you can finally fit that size six dress at Rue 21...)

You shake your head to get yourself back on track.

Your gaze goes back down to the cute but feral dog that was currently trying to snap at your skeletal hands. "Wow, you must really love bones... or are you just hungry? Has anyone ever tried to just feed you?" The dog stops and sits down, giving you a wary stare with his bright red eyes. "So that's it, huh? Alright, I think I have a canned container of chicken noodle soup from my hike... Ah! Got it!"

After rummaging in your backpack that was surprisingly left with you, you find the can of food and open it. You smile at the dog's eager expression and set down the can and step back. "Here ya go bud! Dig in!" The dog _lunges_ at the food and inhales it. 

As he's eating, you find yourself falling for the little guy. You're more of a dog lover and you don't think that you can handle your little accomplice parting with you. You give your skull a determined nod as you decide to keep him. "Alrighty then! If you're gonna be will me, you're going to need a name. Hmm... how about Soot?" The dog stops chewing on the can to growl at you. "That's a no then. Shadow?" Growl. "Tar?" An even louder growl. "Snowball?" Outraged silence. Okay, now you're just fucking with him. "Okay, okay, what about a name that doesn't symbolize your coloring? Like, Toby!" The dog gives you a huff before eating the rest of the can. "I'll take that as a yes and, holy shit. You're not going to have indigestion later, are you?" The dog starts to pant. Was it you, or did he look like he was smirking? Nah.

You straighten up and clap your hands together. "Good! Let's go start a rebellion Toby!" Toby gives you another annoyed huff but follows you faithfully when you march to the center of the bandit's camp.

After a moment of shocked hesitation, the thousands of spiders start to close you and Toby in before you hold up your hands to stop their advance. "Hey now, don't be like that! I just want to be reunited with my loved ones! And by the way, why do you all follow that arachnid muncher in there, anyway?" All of the spiders shudder at the mere mention of their cruel mistress. "All she does it treat you cruelly, feeds you to her pet on a regular basis, and eats you herself! Now, I don't know about you all, but I would have overthrown her after the first spider got snacked on." The spiders started to nod their heads collectively with all of the good points that you were making. "That's what I'm talking about! You guys want freedom right? Right!? Hell yeah you do!!! Now, do you want to be free with me, or get eaten with her!?" There's a collective chant of, 'Free-dom! Free-dom! Free-dom!' Wow! You're really getting pumped about this! "THEN LET'S DO THIS HOOPASCOOTCH!!!" Thousands of tiny voices scream, 'Yeah!!!'

Surprisingly, Muffet doesn't hear any of this and it takes another ten minutes for her to come out. Before that, the spiders had made you a throne out of themselves. You were a little hesitant. Your new spider friends were pretty cool, but you've never really liked spiders in the first place, so you were pretty reluctant to _sit_ on them.

"Um, not that I'm not flattered or anything, but aren't you guys going to get squashed if I sit on you?" When they shake their heads and urge you to sit once more, you let out a shaky sigh and sit on the spider throne. Toby doesn't care and hops up on your lap. You shudder when the spiders give a bit under your weight and move to accommodate the added weight of Toby, as little as it may be.

You feel a bit like a mix of Dr.Evil and Dorothy. Well, if you were a man, and had AP on your lap instead of Toby then you'd be all Dr.Evil. And you know, got a Charles Xavier hairdon't.

After those ten minutes, Muffet comes traipsing out of her home but stops cold when she sees you on your spider throne. She goes for her revolvers, but your new lackeys swarm her and trap her arms to her sides. They then let out tiny cackles of delight as they dangle a screaming Muffet over her cupcake spider pet. "No! Please! I'll stop eating you! Just let me-" They ruthlessly drop her into the sentient cupcake's mouth.

_**CRUNCH** _

Damn! These little guys sure are bloodthirsty! But, then again, they sort of have every reason to be...

With that done, Toby stands up and looks back at you with a gleam in his eye. "Wait, what!? But-" Toby growls at you with a whine at the end. "...Oh, fine. You better not lick my face after you're done..."

Before you get to finish your sentence, Toby launches off of your lap with a snarl and charges at the cupcake spider.

///

Your monster entourage stumbles into the bandit camp to the scene of Toby gleefully rolling around in a pile of crumbs and grape jelly filling with a round tummy while thousands of spiders dance and rejoice around you both. You're shaking your head at them all while pinching the bridge of your nose.

When you catch sight of them, you beam and bound toward them, scooping up Toby on your way past.

The groups eyebrows shoot up when they see the spiders part for you like the Red Sea. "Hey guys! What took you so long? I had to save myself yet again. Well, Toby helped." You raise the full dog that's flopped over your arms.

Papyrus' eyes narrow, but Grillby cuts him off by sheepishly clearing his throat and stepping forward. "Well, you see, what had happened was that since the spider monster that took you only wanted money, I decided to go back to my restaurant to get the requested money in case we couldn't get you with brute force. It barely made a dent in my savings, so it wasn't like it was a problem!"

Papyrus marches forward and glares at Grillby while snarling like the dog in your arms. "I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO TELEPORT GRILLBY TO AND FROM HIS RESTAURANT SINCE SANS' MAGIC ISN'T QUITE BACK YET!" 

Sans shrugs and hugs you, nuzzling into your neck. "hmmm, yeah sorry."

Papyrus places his hands on his hips and rapidly taps his foot. You giggle and can't help but make a joke. "Hey, just how happy _are_ you Thumper!?"

You feel a bit disheartened at the blank looks but you shrug it off. You'll show them Bambi and all of the other movies that you've been dieing to show them once you get back to the surface. 

Grillby sighs and shakes his head. "Let's just get going. We need to reach the APS resort so that we can sleep and eat."

You giggle again and kiss him on the cheek. "Alrighty Lieutenant! Lead the way!" 

Bright pink flames ignite on Grillby's cheeks before he swiftly spins around and stomps away. You cackle and follow, hefting up Toby as you pass him. But, Papyrus catches sight of this and snarls, much like the dog that you were currently carrying. "Y/N! YOU WILL DROP THAT VERMIN IMMEDIATELY!" 

Your smile drops like a sick beat. "What!? But Toby saved me! He also helped me save these spiders! I'm keeping him." You humph and cross your arms.

Papyrus' eye socket twitched. "NO! I DON'T CARE IF HE DISCOVERED THE SUN! THAT DOG IS A MENACE AND IS ALWAYS RUINING ALL OF MY ATTACKS AND PLANS! NO IS NO AND I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN ON THIS MATTER!" 

Your eyes narrow. Oh, it's on. 

Papyrus loses his angry expression as his eyes widen when you put Toby down and lunge at him. 

You both go tumbling. 

You pin down the older skeleton brother and straddle him. Papyrus begins to blush crimson and sweat. "Y-Y/N, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" 

You smile sweetly down at him and slowly wrap your hand around his clothed spine. "Convincing you." You squeeze hard.

Papyrus' eye sockets widen as does everyone else who's watching. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Huh? That didn't sound like pain. You were just planning on making him say uncle and promise not to kill or hurt Toby. You squeeze his spine again. He moans this time. His skull is almost entirely crimson by now. Wait. OH. It's your turn for your skull to flush as you quickly hop off of him. 

He just lays there on the ground for a bit before staggering upright. "A-ALRIGHT Y/N! YOU WIN! KEEP THE STUPID DOG BUT PLEASE DON'T DO THAT (IN PUBLIC) EVER AGAIN!"

You blush and nod vigorously as you pick up Toby again. 

You're about to head off once again when you hear something walk up behind you.

"HOI! I'm Temmie! IT'S TEM TO DIE!!!"

Oh, COME ON!!!

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: WELL FUCK. Somehow, a big chunk of the chapter was ripped out so it's not as good as the original, but I'm pretty pissed off at myself right now soooo... (I had, like, 5000 words or something written too!)


	12. TEMMIE, And Amalgamates, And A Goat King, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE!!! For the first week or so, I was SO busy! Nothing was going right but then my mother sat me down and made me watch Hitman: Agent 47, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Inside Out, and Spy. I FELL IN LOVE WITH EACH MOVIE! And THEN I searched for ships in each movie (except Inside Out). Hitman: Agent 47 had a few 47/John Smith fics, but not a lot. (Barely two.) And Spy had quite a bit for Susan Cooper/Bradley Fine and Susan Cooper/Rick Ford. I also found two or more fics for Bradley Fine/Rick Ford. But what I REALLY got hooked on was Kingsman! It had THOUSANDS of fics for Harry Hart-Galahad/Eggsy Unwin, Harry Hart-Galahad/Eggsy Unwin/Merlin, and Eggsy Unwin/Merlin. (I <3 Hartwin!) Sooooo this past week or so I've been gushing over these movies and reading a BUNCH of fanfiction... Again, so so so sorry guys! When I fall in love with something I fall fast, I fall hard, and I (usually) stick with it for awhile. BUT! I've made a commitment to you all and I've delayed enough! So, enjoy this brand spanking new chapter!
> 
> P.S. Mistress_Of_Space_92 drew me a WONDERFUL piece of fanart!  
> http://mistressofthevoid.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Scientist-588052244?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454325185

You heave out a gust of a sigh and turn around to face the strange cat-dog creature. You weren't sure of which. 

The Temmie had dark silver fur and pristine white hair cut into a bob style. It's face had a look on it that looked strangely like Flowey's when he was mad. Only, the glowing dots for it's pupils were an eerie yellow instead of the haunting white. It had pointy cat ears poking out of the top of it's hairdo but it also had two fluffy puffs on either side of it's head. 

You weren't certain if they were another pair of ears or a weird mane of some sort. 

Temmie was rather short. But they were a bit bigger than Toby, who had jumped from your protective embrace and stood infront of you, growling. It was also wearing a sunset orange and royal purple striped sweater. 

Temmie flipped their (You couldn't tell whether it was male or female so you refrained from using pronouns) fluffy white hair and stepped forward. "I've been wotching YU Y/N. Ever since yu FEL FROM the soorface. Every STEP YU tuk, I was THERE, SHADOWING u. I loik YU Y/N and I doon't WANT YU too leeve. So, I weell YOOS MOI temtravoling powers too KEEP YU here _forevor_!" 

As the Temmie started to cackle maniacally while twitching every so often, you stare at Temmie's super soft looking fur. 

Everything else fades away. 

All you can see is their fur swaying with every twitch and slight motion. 

You don't even realize that you've been walking forward with your arm stretched out until you find your hand buried in Temmie's hair. 

IT WAS SO SOFT!!!

Your euphoria was interrupted by the ungodly screech that the Temmie let out. 

They scrambled to get away from you with too-wide eyes. " **YOO IDEEOT!!! TEMS AND HOOMANS ARE ALLERGEEC TO EACH OTHER!!!** " 

You couldn't help but watch as Temmie scratched at their face as large pus filled boils appeared and bubbled as they popped. More and more appeared all over the Temmie's body until they could barely move as they quivered in a puddle of pus, fur, and Temmie fluids. 

This continued until Temmie was no more.

You all stared at the disgusting puddle until Sans yelped and pointed at the hand that you had in Temmie's hair. "y/n, your hand!"

You jumped and brought your hand close to your face, paling when you see the same boils appear on it as well. "SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?" You flap your other hand around uselessly as the boils spread down your arm. 

Papyrus gapes at the boils as he holds your arm in place while Sans is screaming and running around you in circles. Grillby has a panicky but pensive look on his face as he tries to figure out a solution. Flowey's fainted and Mettaton is hugging you from behind, crying and stroking your hair proclaiming that he can't lose his mother after just gaining her. Toby is trying to sniff the puddle of Temmie and lick at it, but you keep on nudging him away with your foot. Your spiders keep away and shift around each other in concern for their new mistress.

Fortunately, you all had forgotten about your fast healing powers. So, with a great amount of relief, you all watch as the boils shrink and disappear soon after they appear. 

You heave out another sigh and wipe sweat from your bony brow. "Whew! That was scary! I'm putting 'Death by boils' on my list of 'Ways I defiantly DON'T want to die'."

Everyone lets out noises of agreement firmly. 

Mettaton lightly smacks Flowey awake before addressing everyone. "Alright sweetlings, now that the latest disaster has come and passed, we absolutely must get through the APS resort before another one comes rolling in!" 

You nod and usher everyone along. "Metta's right. We should have been there and past already!"

Grillby grabs your hand and follows that with a kiss to your cheek. "Let us be off then." 

You giggle as Papyrus grabs your other hand and kisses your other cheek. "YES, NOW THAT (ALMOST) ALL OF THE VERMIN HAVE BEEN DEALT WITH, OUR JOURNEY BEGINS ONCE MORE!" He pointedly glares at Toby at the beginning of that sentence before walking with you. Toby side-eyes him with an air of smugness as he trots beside you on Grillby's side.

You belt out a laugh when Sans gets infront of you and hops up to wrap his arms and legs around you. He gives you a light peck to your teeth with a quiet click. "alright, i'm good to go."

Your spiders fade into the background but you could tell that they were still following you from the random spider here and there. 

After about thirty minutes of traveling and dodging or fighting various monsters that were too stupid to recognize three boss monsters when they see them, you finally arrive at the APS resort. 

It was very... cold. 

There was no feeling to it. Sure, it was fancy, but everything was either stark white, sterling silver or bold black. It was too monochrome. Dead. 

But then you remember just who designed the resort and you understand completely. It was called the Alphys Resort after all. 

For someone who acts like they don't have a soul, they sure do have a horrible taste in design.

There were two guards in golden armor arguing infront of the entrance. The first guard, who had a rather emo sounding voice, was standing there with his arms crossed while guard number two poked him in the chest while gesturing everywhere. He spoke rather... fast. "Howdareyou! TheonlyreasonwhyItookoffmyarmorwasbecauseoftheheat! Youdon'thavetotellmethatI'muglyeverywakingmomentbecauseofit!"

You had a feeling that the first guard was rolling his eyes. "...Yeah... So? I told no... untruths." 

The second guard looked like he was going to blow a fuse so you decided to step in. "Hey! As fun as standing out here and enjoying the... scenery is, we would very much like to enter the resort." You smile brightly for good measure.

The two guards turn to you, back to each other, then back to you. Guard #1 turned to look at you all before letting out a bored sigh and opening the shiny metal doors. Guard #2 growls low in his throat before decisively turning to you and placing his hands behind his back. "Sosorryaboutthatemotionless _bastard_ overthere! Ahem! WelcometotheAlphysResort! Wehopethatyouallfindeverythingtoyourliking!" 

He digs his elbow into Guard #1's side where there was a gap in his armor when he snorts, causing him to wince and give out a halfassed, "Yeah... what he said..."

You're slightly entertained, but the sound of a throat clearing behind you shakes you out of it and sends you through the sleek metal doors and into the resort of horrors.

And what a resort of horrors it is! 

Other than the simple blandness, all of the 'employees' were these strange and goopy looking apparitions. You guess that these were the Amalgamates. 

You cautiously walk forward to get a closer look and you catch sight of their various limbs having shackles attached to them and the floor. Every single one of them were quivering with their heads hanging low to the ground in despair. 

You gasped as your heart twinged in sympathy. These poor things! You then hurry forward to release them. 

Catching sight of this, the 2nd guard hurries over while dragging the 1st guard with him. "Miss! Excusememiss,butyoucan'treleasetheabominations-"

He stops short when you round on him suddenly. "Abominations!? It was your boss's fault that they are like this in the first place! AND YOU KEEP THEM HERE AS SOME SORT OF FREAK SHOW!!!" 

Guard #1 speaks up from beside his cringing partner. "Actually... they are ab-"

At the sight of the violet dots in your eye sockets becoming actual eyes and your long h/c hair beginning to catch fire with purple flames (lighter than Grillby's) and whip around in an invisible wind, Guard #2 slaps a gauntlet over the part of the 1st guard's helmet where his mouth would have been, laughing nervously. "Whathemeanstosayisthatyouareabsolutelywelcometodowhateveryouwant! But. Sincethisistheonlyjobthatwe'vebeenabletosnagand _keep_ ,canyourefrainfrommakinguslosesaidjobs?"

Calming down a bit after hearing this, (and ignoring the relieved sighs from nearly everyone in the room including your boyfriends who all had, in some way, hidden themselves behind Mettaton) you go back to carefully ripping the shackles from the Amalgamates while you pet them gently. You take a minute to turn back to the two guards. "Your boss is dead. Bu-bye now."

This causes even the first guard to show some shock. "...Wait what? ...When did that ...happen?"

Guard #2 nods vigorously. "Indeed! Wehadjustfinishedreportingtoheraboutthreehoursagoandshehadsoundedfine!"

You shake your head and release yet another Amalgamate. They were all gathering around you, petting you occasionally and cooing. "She had kidnapped us, but when we got the upper hand, her wife killed her."

The 2nd guard just becomes even more confused. "What!? Butwe'veseenthemtogetherattimesandIknowthatUndynelovesAlphyswithallofherheart! Whywouldshekillher!?"

The 1st guard nods at this but stays silent. Papyrus chuckles and walks forward to stand infront of the two guards. "LOVED. UNDYNE IS DEAD AS WELL." After a shocked silence, the tall skeleton speaks up again before the guards could utter another word. "WORRY NOT, SHE KILLED HERSELF AS WELL. APPARENTLY, AFTER I HAD SUBDUED HER, SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT HER WIFE'S... UNFAITHFUL DESIRES AND KILLED HER. SOON AFTER, SHE TOOK HER OWN LIFE."

All of the Amalgamates are free at this point and are standing around, not knowing what to do with themselves. While you kindly inform them that they can finally go and be reunited with their families, Guard #1 speaks up. " _You_ beat... Undyne... in a... fight?" You think that you can hear a hint of awe in his voice. 

Papyrus huffs and crosses his arms in a menacing pose. His tattered cape even swayed in the nonexistent breeze. "OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM THE SEC-" He stops and side-eyes you for a second before speaking up once more. "-THE _THIRD_ STRONGEST BOSS MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND AFTER ALL! HOW ELSE WOULD I HAVE GOTTEN THE POSITION OF CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD?" 

You could practically see the sparkles in their hidden eyes. Guard #2 visibly stops himself from hopping up and down in excitement. "Really!? That'samazing! We'vealwayswantedtobeapartoftheroyalguardandnotjustnormalguardswhowatchoverprisoners! Pleasepleasepleasehireus! Weareobviouslyoutofajobrightnow!"

Papyrus stops to think it through before replying. "WEEEEELL, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED MORE MINIONS AND SANS OBVIOUSLY CAN'T BE EXPECTED TO TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING. ALRIGHT! YOU NOW ANSWER TO ME! DON'T TALK, WALK, OR SCRATCH YOUR ASS WITHOUT MY SAY SO!"

You slap Papyrus' shoulder before giving him a 'look'. He glances at you and huffs glumly. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN, Y/N?" He drags his gaze back to the nervous guards. "ALRIGHT, YOU DON'T _HAVE_ TO DO THAT, BUT YOU GET THE GIST." 

You beam at your grumpy skeleton and stand up on your tippy toes to peck him on the cheek. Papyrus smirks and before you know what's going on, he grabs you and lowers you into a deep dip, kissing the life out of you. 

Flowey makes a noise of disgust and slithers down from your shoulder to the floor and then to Mettaton. The robot is blushing and walks up to you both with Flowey in his arms. "You can dance!? Why didn't you tell me!? I want to dance with you! Pardon me sweet." 

Mettaton expertly swipes you from Papyrus' passionate embrace to spin you around the resort to the lackluster music that was playing from the speakers that were on the ceiling. Papyrus just stands there with a dumbstruck look on his face and a rather large bulge in his leather pants that was giving off a dark red glow, looking after you. Guard #1 steps forward and snaps him out of it when he speaks up. "Wow... you've just been... cockblocked... by a robot."

The horny skeleton growls and smacks the guard upside the head before straightening up and making the glowing bulge disappear before anyone else sees it. 

Too late.

Sans was trying his best not to show it, but he was trying not to shit himself by keeping in his laughter. Grillby was currently trying to figure out how to get you to dance with him.

Sans finally gets ahold of himself, but unfortunately, that is only because a certain furious skeleton grabs him and holds him up by his jacket. You catch sight of this and let go of Mettaton to hurry over to the skeleton brothers to break it up. "Now, now. That's enough. We should get going anyway. All of the Amalgamates are free and are going back home to their families so lets take the elevator to Asgore's castle. We're almost there!" You tried not to sound too nervous.

"Great! The snog fest is over! The elevator is up ahead." Flowey gestures with one of his leaves forward at the awaiting elevator. 

You roll your eyes at his sass before waving everyone to the elevator. The space in the elevator is huge, so everyone fits even if it's a bit tight. One of your spiders informs you that they'll meet you there right as the doors close.

After somewhat of a long ride, the elevator stops at a dark grey hallway. 

Oh yeah, that's definitely not ominous... 

The walk down the hallway is as silent as the grave. You could barely hear your own footsteps!

Once you all reach the huge archway that leads to the dark and vast throne room, you stop. "Whew... Can you believe it? We've finally made it. Everyone's happiness rests on this confrontation. Guh, I feel nauseous..."

Everyone else was listening to you with admiration but now they're scrambling to see if you're alright. You have them off while rubbing your stomach. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just nerves. I'll get over it." You hope. You stand tall (as tall as someone who's 5'5 possibly can) and step through the archway with your faithful monsters following after you.

With it being well into the night, it was actually somewhat bright in the throne room. Almost at the back of the room was a large menacing looking throne. The Queen's throne must have been gotten rid of years ago. The same bright silver flowers from the Ruins were scattered all over the room, and right in the center of it all was King Asgore Dreemurr himself. 

The full moon's light shown on his pristine white fur as he slowly turned around with one of the silver flowers in his hand. He was _huge_. Think of Beast from Beauty and the Beast, but bigger. There was only one large white horn that had a ting of silver and were curving back like a goat's. The other one was broken halfway. He wore a large golden brooch that covered his shoulders and the top of his chest. It had the same royal emblem on it. His cape was hanging from the brooch/shoulder pads and it looked like it was velvet with a red sheen to it. It almost brushed the floor and it covered most of his body, but you think that you can see a... golden suit with a red shirt and a black tie behind it!? And fancy Italian leather black shoes!? You know what? You wont question it. Unlike Toriel, he had medium length deep black hair with a stylish (snort) goatee. But he did have yellow eyes with red pupils like her's, just... way less bloodshot. (You _really_ wanna know if he has a goat tail or not. It's been bugging you for awhile now...) 

When he smiles, you see two large fangs peek from behind his lips and beard. (Did Mettaton just let out a static filled squeak?) "Greetings my dear. Let me finish my dinner before I attend to you." His voice was very deep and posh. How does he sound British? Then again, how does Toriel and Flowey sound slightly British? Even Sans has a bit of a New Yorker accent going on. Mettaton sounds like he was born and raised in Hollywood, and AP is as country as they can get. Papyrus sounds like a deeper and more gravely version of Skeletor. (Yes, he is his own accent.) Grillby sounds like a Nazi. (A.K.A. German.)

But all of this zooms right out of your head when Asgore places the flower that he was holding straight into his mouth and delicately chews it up and swallows. Uh, oh. You chance a glance at Flowey to see that he's paled and was on the verge of fainting. Asgore follows your gaze and his eyes zero on Flowey with a ravenous gleam. "Oh, how thoughtful of you! You've brought me a snack. A sentient one as well. You shall be rewarded very handsomely. Now, step forward and give it to me."

He gives you the most charming smile that you've ever seen and holds out his huge paw. 

SHHHHIIIIIIIIT. AAAAAAA. BIIIIIIISCUUUUUUUT.

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! We're finally drawing to a close! There's only one chapter after this and the Epilogue! So, what I want to know is who wants me to do a sequel about all of the UFell crew on the surface? It might be shorter than this or it might be longer, who knows. Also, I might not be able to update as often because it wont have much of a plot. (Unless I think of one.) It'll mostly be about life on the surface and facing different challenges and seeing new opportunities. Basically it's an Afterfell AU. So vote 'Yay' or 'Nay' for a sequel. 
> 
> (P.S. It was Mistress_Of_Space_92's idea to make Temmie deathly allergic to you. Ta!)


	13. Facing Up Against The Monster Goat Version Of Dr.Jekyll And Mr.Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again! This time I got sick and I just didn't feel like doing ANYTHING. I'm only about 88% better, but I thought that you all need the chapter sooner rather than later. :)
> 
> P.S. Mistress_Of_Space_92 helped out with this chapter with her great ideas! She's also writing some NSFW for the final chapter so stay tuned for that! (Plus, I'm making her a co-author.) Meanwhile, I'll go ahead and get started with the first chapter of the sequel! It'll be titled Skeleton Sonata and it should be up pretty soon. Enjoy!

"Aaaah..." You stall as you stare at the monster king's gigantic paw and clutch Flowey to your chest. 

He gives you a questioning but slightly impatient look with his paw still held out towards you. Everyone else froze and waited to see what you would do. No pressure.

You clear your throat and scratch your skull. "Well... You see, your highness, this here is Flowey. And he's my friend. I met him in the Ruins and he helped guide me here to see you."

The king stares at you for a moment before slowly taking his paw back. "I see. So he has committed treason and you are taking him to me for retribution." The small spark of hope that had blossomed when Asgore pulled away disappeared when he said this. "You must be hoping for him to be executed. Well my dear, I will make sure to do that personally. Just hand him over." With this, he holds out his paw again. Uh, oh...

You start to panic. You can't let Flowey get eaten, but you also need to stay on the king's good side! What to do, what to do... 

Well, you were sure that you weren't going to hand your brother figure over just like that after everything. You glance at your group. Papyrus was no help at all. He was nodding vigorously and making a shooing motion with both gloved hands. You glare at him and turn to Sans who looks like he's thinking about it. After a second of deliberation, he gets jabbed with Papyrus' elbow and he nods and makes the same shooing motions. Your eyes narrow and you turn away from them both with a huff. Mettaton hasn't stopped staring at the king and Grillby just shrugs at you. You growl under your breath and shoot a quick look at the guards but they just stare back. UGH! Must you do everything around here!? 

You straighten up your spine and stare Asgore squarely in the eyes. "I have to apologize king Asgore, but you can't eat Flowey. He's my friend but he's also my brother. I wouldn't hand him over even if you order me to."

The king blinks at you for a few seconds before letting out a quiet chuckle which quickly builds into a deep cackle. His fangs glint in the moonlight as he throws his head back and laughs and laughs. 

Your stomach dropped down to your toes. 

Asgore composes himself before addressing you once more. "Little skeleton human hybrid, it WAS an order." He saw the shock on our faces and chuckles again. "What? Surely you did not think that I would be dumb enough not to know the effects of a skeleton's bite on a superhuman did you?" He now read the confused look on your faces and threw a disgusted look at you all. "Oh come now, don't tell me that you didn't know? Heh, heh, heh. It's quite simple really. Humans wouldn't have reacted at all at the bite, but a superhuman with untapped powers? Oh,yes. The super part of the human absorbs part of the monster's power and forms it into a whole new soul. The new monster soul consumes the human soul, but since human souls are so powerful, they merge, thus creating what would happen if the human killed and absorbed a boss monster's soul." 

He had started to circle you closely and looked down his muzzle at you whilst he was talking. "You could have left as soon as you woke up after getting the bite, but you did not. Why? You wanted to bring your little entourage with you? So sorry to disappoint, but you would be the only one to be able to leave. And that is only if I let you." You lean back and gulp hard with your nonexistent throat when he leans close to you at the end of that sentence. "If you ever want to be able to bring your... friends with you, then you'll have to acquire seven human souls and one boss monster soul. Yes, I have six souls and yes, you might even be able to trick the barrier with your soul into making it think that it's another human soul and a boss monster soul, but do you really wish to allow thousands of murderous monsters to be unleashed onto the world?" He laughs once more before quickly lashing out and snatching your arm up into a tight grip. You let out a startled squeak before he begins to talk again. "I don't think you do, but that's not your decision to make. In fact, you have very little say in anything that's about to transpire right now." The end held a raspy growl to it. It was the complete opposite of the usual smooth deep purring tone that the king was using. 

Alarmed, you try to back up, but Asgore has your arm in a tighter grip than you thought. 

You don't budge.

He growls even louder and hunches over. "P-pardon me, I don't believe that you all have come at a convenient t-time. GRRRAGH!!!" He falls to his knees and shakes violently. "You s-see, I have what you would call an... alter ego." His fur begins to gain a more silver-ish tone to it as it begins to lengthen. His hair lengthens slightly as well. It's now five inches past his shoulders. It looses it's healthy sheen and gets coarse and untamed looking. His fangs and claws grow as well. This upsets you a rather large amount because he's still holding onto you. "Not many p-people know about this. And that's the way I w-want it to b-be. GARH! Apologies. I must kill you now." When he looks up at you, his pupils have contracted like a cat's and the yellow parts of his eyes turned black. There was also a thick black stripe across each cheek. He also grew even MORE muscles and that seems to have ripped his suit to shreds. His cape is a bit tattered but its still on. 

You were now yanking and pulling at the massive paw that was clenched around your arm in a desperate fumble. You were close to hyperventilating when you finally remembered a nifty trick that you could do when you were a skeleton. You ignore the panic and chaos coming from everyone else behind you and concentrate. You suddenly start to fall. You flail and you fall onto your ass hard before looking back up at Asgore who's looking at your detached arm with an insane sort of manic glee. He then whips his head back toward you, causing you to jump and scramble to get up. "EVERYONE!" Everyone stopped at looked at you. "RUUUUUUUUNNN!!!" 

You all scattered.

Asgore gave a sharp twitch before grinning too wide and letting out a shrieking cackle. It made shivers run down your spine. And not the good kind. (Although Mettaton looks like he got the good kind... Interesting.) 

For some reason, this was really reminding you of Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde...

You sprint over to the other side of the room and dart through the open doorway and hide behind one of the pillars in the rather empty room. You try to control your breathing as you cautiously peek around the pillar. (Your spiders had sprayed a layer of web over Asgore's eyes so that he wouldn't know where you all have gone.)

From where you were, you could still see into the other room. The guards had gone back through the way you all had come through. You think Flowey fainted again after crawling into your jacket. Papyrus and Sans were actually in the same room that you were in and since the pillars aren't all that wide, Sans had to stand up on Papyrus' raised hands over his head. Mettaton was on the ceiling right above the king and Grillby is hiding behind the throne. 

Bad idea.

Asgore catches sight of the flaming man's light even though he had dimmed them. 

Instead of walking on two legs like before, he drops down onto all fours and prowls over to the silver and black throne. 

Since Grillby is looking the other way, he doesn't see the hulking king coming towards him. 

Asgore lets out a large huff right behind Grillby's head, snuffing out his flames. Grillby jerks up into a straighter sitting position and pats his head quickly. "Whoa, is my hair out!?" He quickly turns around to come nose to nose with the monstrous king. "EEEEEEK!" Grillby will later swear up and down that he had never made such a sound. Ever.

Before anyone can do anything, Mettaton looses his grip and lands right on Asgore's head, then he tumbles down to land right in his lap when the king backs up, startled. Mettaton is rubbing his head before realizing just where he is and slowly looks up into the king's black and red eyes. "Oh... Such a gentleman! Thank you for catching me!" He innocently beams at the dumbstruck king.

Asgore Dreemurr is enthralled. 

Taking that as your que, you creep out from behind the pillar and zip over to the doorway where Sans is pointing since Flowey is still out. 

You look around in what looks like a trophy room until you find six canisters with six human souls in them, each in a different color; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and indigo. The only color that seems to be missing was... purple. You shudder before grabbing each canister one by one carefully. 

Since you were trying to be careful and your hands didn't have the skin on them to be able to have the necessary traction on it (and the fact that you only have one arm to work with), the last one slipped and fell. You nearly spent a whole minute doing that thing where you scramble to catch something that you've dropped, yet you keep on making it fly right back up into the air, failing to catch it. 

It shatters across the dark stone flooring anyway.

Everyone freezes when there's a beat of silence before a bloodcurdling roar tears across the room, the king that had roared tearing out right after it. His face is twisted up in rage.

He has murder on the mind.

Aaaaand, that is your que to leave.

You almost trip over your own feet and the shards of the canister as you scoop up the indigo soul before high tailing it as fast as you can. 

You're not fast enough.

Asgore swipes a giant paw at you and just as it's about to shatter your skull, in your panic, your magic attempts to teleport for you like last time. 

Well, last time, you didn't have six human souls wrapped up in your arm. 

A bright light engulfed the room, blinding everyone within. Once the black spots on everyone's eyes cleared, they couldn't believe their eyes.

You had turned into some sort of amalgamation of multi colored human souls (including the human part of your soul) with a shimmering purple dusting of your boss monster soul. You look like a skeletal animal-like monster. But your average sized human skeleton is gone. Now you are towering over the others beneath you. Your bones have elongated to animalistic proportions, complete with clawed fingers and toes. And your tail bone stretched out until it turned into a pointed tail that swished behind you. In order to keep your dignity intact, your magic had formed a sheath of purple cloth that draped down from your shoulders to hide your ribs and pelvis from view after your previous clothes grew too small for your body and fell in shreds to the floor. (Mettaton caught Flowey when he fell from your jacket.) But the most startling change had to be the skeletal wings that spread out behind you. Between each outward stretched 'finger' of your wings shined in multi colored opaque light. You could almost see each soul shine in different parts of the wings if you looked hard enough.

Everyone was in awe. Even Asgore. (Who was now changing back into his more 'gentlemanly' self.)

But you couldn't focus on them too much because of all of the new sensations that were alighting across your awareness. 

You have so. Much. POWER. 

You could end everyone in the room with merely a thought. 

You could create life from just a whisper of smoke.

You could stop time itself.

And all that you were going to do was break down some silly barrier?

You don't need to listen to ANYONE anymore.

You could-

But wait...

You look down and catch sight of all of your companions.

What about your friends?...

Your boyfriends?...

What would they do without you?...

You reach out a gigantic bony claw to caress Papyrus' skull. You repeated this process with Sans and Grillby. You even patted Mettaton on the head.

They needed you. 

It's time for you to do what you have promised them to do.

You gather up your insurmountable magic and blast it toward the barrier. 

It soars through the air in a rainbow of electricity and hits the barrier with an earth shattering BOOM.

Large fractures crack through the whole barrier before shattering and dissolving into nothing. 

It is done. 

The barrier that had trapped all monsters under mount Ebott is no more.

You smile and you're about to release the souls before you catch sight of something in the corner of your omnipresent eyes.

There were what looked like two souls floating around in a different demention.

The first soul was in pieces and had a slightly red tinge to it. It was also floating around Flowey for some reason. 

You tilted your enormous head and cautiously brought all of the pieces together and nudged them into Flowey. 

As he began to change, you turn to the second soul.

It was small and tattered. 

Almost nonexistent.

You take a closer look before you gasp.

It was W. D. Gaster. 

Somehow, the skeleton monster was holding on to it's last dregs of existence with all of his might.

Maybe you might be able to-

 

///

 

 

This time you're waking up to sobs near your ear.

Not the cute kind either. It was that gross kind of sobbing that gets snot, slobber, and tears everywhere. 

Like on you.

You groan when you feel a glob of something plop down onto your neck bones and slide down the side. 

But something was off. The crying seemed small somehow? Like it was coming from something puppy sized? Could puppies cry?

You open your sockets to find a fluff of black hair close to your left eye socket. When the sobbing person heard your groan, they gasped and jerked their head up to look you in the eye. 

It was Mettaton. A very small Mettaton. 

He had thick lines of motor oil running down from his multiple eyes and button nose. Aaaand, yep. It's all over you. Fantastic.

But it finally hit you. He wasn't actually small. You were just still huge as hell. Which....might be a problem at some point. But your mind decides that isn't more important than your sobbing surrogate son. So you reached a clawed hand out and cradled his little metal body against your massive rib cage. He hugged himself against you as best he could but his distraught state still set your maternal instincts on edge. For some reason having so many souls made your animal intuition closer to the surface of your mind.

And as his mother, technicalities be damned, you were upset that he was upset. You nuzzled your nasal ridge against his hair and a let your magic warm your ribs to try and comfort him. His cries tapered off until he only sniffled occasionally. You glanced around the group of monsters, one of which being none other than W. D. Gaster himself. He was having a rather heartfelt reunion with his two sons. But when they saw that you were awake, they excused themselves and ran over to you, hesitating only a second before tackling your huge body. 

They covered every part of your face they could reach in toothy smooches, making you laugh. And you lay there listening to them thank you over and over again, both crying from joy. You grin and hug them back. "It was my pleasure! I just saw him all the way out there in the void and I couldn't leave him there!"

Papyrus sniffed and pulled back enough to be able to look you in the eyes. "YOU COULD HAVE. YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HIM THERE AND SAID NOTHING AND WE'D HAVE BEEN NONE THE WISER. SO, WE THANK YOU FOR THAT, Y/N."

Sans nodded and nuzzled into your oil smeared neck. "my bro's right y/n! you've reunited our family, and for that, we owe you our lives!"

You sat up indian style, moving Mettaton so he sat on your left thigh and both bone brothers to your right one. This was much more comfortable. Gaster shambled over to sit down with your little group, Asgore curiously following. Making sure he was standing next to Mettaton, even going so far as to begin stroking his hair and thus making the bot light up like Christmas in New York. 

You pushed down the urge to crush the king in a fit of motherly fury, you instead giggled and tapped Mettaton with one of your fingers while whispering to him, "Careful Metta, the king must have a monster c-" 

You never get to finish because Mettaton had quickly slapped both of his hands over your mouth before you could finish your sentence. "MOM. DON'T. YOU. DARE."

You snorted in laughter and removed his hands while waving one of your own in a dismissive gesture. You're about to tease him again when you catch sight of a small goat monster kid standing behind Asgore. (No wonder you didn't see him before now...) He looked like a smaller combined version of both Asgore and Toriel, but he wore a red and black striped sweater, black pants, and a black leather studded collar. He had tiny but sharp horns poking out of the small tuft of hair on the top of his head. Was he the prince that you had heard about? 

The tiny goat child was staring at his paws like he'd never seen them before. He then whipped his head up to look at you with tears in his eyes. He dashes over to you and throws himself onto your spacious lap, clinging to the cloth that draped your form. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought that I would never get out of that dumb flower body! I mean, my father almost ate me because of it!" 

He throws a soft glare at Asgore, who clears his throat and glances away with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Now Asriel, had I known that it was you, I would have-"

Asriel snorts and turns back to you. "I don't blame you, (much), but I didn't say anything either so, whatever."

So, those soul pieces were Asriel's? Huh. You smile and pat the goat prince's head. (Making sure to avoid the horns...) "That's great! I'm gonna miss Flowey tho..." Asriel gave you a sad smile before letting you go and walking back to his father, holding his arms out to be picked up in a resolved fashion. The king huffed but scooped him up with one paw anyway.

Before you can say anything else, your giant hand is grasped by unfamiliar skeleton arms. "Fascinating! I've admit, I always wanted a daughter! And how thrilling that the one I do get is a super human with a modified soul. Not to mention the fact that you're essentially a goddess now, at least power wise. Welcome to the family!"

Now its your turn to blush. You awkwardly pat Gaster on the back before clearing your throat. "Well then! What are we all waiting for!? It's too early for the sunrise, but let's go look at the stars! You've all been waiting for this moment right?" At this, everyone (except for Asgore) scrambled up and hurried outside the huge archway where the barrier used to be. 

It was beautiful. A backdrop of midnight blue with millions of glittering stars sprinkled across the vast expanse of sky. Mettaton gasped loudly and clasped his hands in front of himself as he looked around. Grillby sighed and leaned against the old archway, perfectly content to just stare at the night sky. Meanwhile Papyrus was oddly silent, seemingly at a loss for words. He never thought he'd cross the barrier.

And Sans and Gaster both wore looks of awe and delight. Sans actually looked like he might cry. They both kept flickering their light pupils every which way, like if they focused on only one spot they'd miss something. It was pretty cute. Asgore just looked exhausted. He pressed his back against the rocky wall and let himself slide down until he was sitting. A huge sigh left him, and his shoulders slumped. He looked as if he'd just overcome a mighty obstacle, and was preparing to have a much needed rest. All in all, not too far from the truth. 

Asriel stood to his left, stiffly at first, but eventually he too relaxed. Even going so far as to lean against his father's massive side. You smiled when the fearsome king raised an arm and hugged his previously deceased son to his side in a show of affection. Even the two armored guards were standing still in awe and looking up at the night sky with fascination. 

You look around at your friends, family, and lovers.

All of it was absolutely beautiful.

[A NEW BEGINNING...]


	14. What we were all really waiting for~ ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Mistress_Of_Space_92 here! I'll be posting this saucy chapter since I wrote it.  
> And sorry it took me so long to get it done! Commissions and IRL accidents got in the way.  
> I even pulled a muscle in my neck and couldn't write or draw for almost 3 whole days.
> 
> That may not sound like a long time, but when your income counts on being able to write/draw  
> then you bet your bottom dollar I was stressed about all the work I was missing while I was resting.
> 
> Anywho! Sorry to hold you all up! I know what you sinners came here to see!!!  
> But be gentle with me darlings, I haven't written a full sex scene in a good while, so I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> Enjoy~ ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You did marvel at the lovely view for a few minutes but you'd seen it countless times before. So the 'magic' of it wore off for you faster than it did everyone else. And while they continued to gawk you started thinking about things. Like how you were still much bigger than everyone else by almost four+ feet, even Asgore. You didn't understand why that was. You knew the reason you got so big was because of the souls you'd accidentally absorbed. But you clearly recalled them being released once you'd done the near impossible of returning two monsters to the land of the living.   
  
So you figured you should be back to normal since the only soul left in you was your own. You glanced down at Gaster and wondered if he'd have any ideas or answers. With a pang of regret you tapped him on the shoulder and pulled his attention from the stars. He looked up at you curiously and you asked quietly,   
  
"You were the Royal Scientist right? Do you have any idea why I'm still so big? I let the other human souls go so..."  
  
Allowing yourself to trail off semi awkwardly towards the end, instead you focused on the ghoulish skeleton. His smooth lips pursed momentarily as he thought the quandary over. But finally his gaze returned to yours and he seemed to come to some sort of answer. You both glanced at the still enraptured group of monsters before silently agreeing to remove yourself from the group to talk, so as to not disturb them. Once you were both far enough away down the hall leading back to the throne room Gaster answered you.  
  
"My experience with souls, both monster and human, makes me believe the reason your size has not returned to normal is because of the large amount of leftover energy the other Souls gave you. After you absorbed them your body had to grow to contain that massive amount of magic. If your body had stayed the same with all those Souls inside you then you may very well have exploded, or worse."  
  
You supposed that made some sense. But if that were true then how long would you be like this? Better ask.  
  
"How long will I have their leftover energy keeping me this big?"  
  
The former royal scientist narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful manner and sighed, mentally doing some calculations before offering his opinion.  
  
"I'd say about 6 or so hours, maybe more, if you don't exert yourself that is. But if you were to expend energy, your overall size would decrease faster. Perhaps try exercising? ...Or engage in another  _physical activity_."  
  
The cheeky grin he shot your way made you burst into peals of laughter. This motherfucker right here. After you calmed down a bit you gave him an obviously joking look of disbelief while shaking your head.  
  
"Are you seriously playing wingman for your two little boneheads?"  
  
The ghoul shrugged his shoulders playfully and sighed in mock exasperation.  
  
"Those two need all the help they can get, I assure you. I might have been trapped in the Void, but I did all I could to watch over them. And I'll be honest with you. You're the only woman they've shown this much real affection for. They're not virgins, shockingly, but you're their first real relationship. Though with how possessive they are I'm surprised they can share a single woman between them, much less between them and another man."  
  
You blushed slightly and glanced down the corridor and saw your three fellas all still stargazing. A loving smile softened your sharp features momentarily. Gaster smiled at the look of love you were giving his boys and the elemental. You turned back around and sighed in an overly dramatic fashion, clearly only playing around as you said,  
  
"Well I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well make it now so I can return to my normal height. Being this tall feels weird, my vertigo is a little off. Better go get the boys so they can help me fix it."  
  
You went to go back outside but halted suddenly. Gaster raised his eyebrow ridge curiously but almost choked when you asked how you were supposed to do anything sexual. You were still very much just a skeleton. The former scientist flushed a deep burgundy before he coughed into his fist. Then he gathered himself and straightened his posture. He was a scientist, he could handle giving another skeleton monster 'The Talk'.   
  
"Well, skeleton monster bones are rather sensitive, and can achieve orgasm through prolonged touch to certain areas. But it's just easier for us to create 'flesh' bodies or parts of them to couple with another monster, or even a human."  
  
Thoroughly intrigued, you wondered what it would look like for a skeleton monster to make itself a fleshy body. So you asked Gaster and he simply raised his arm and pulled the sleeve up to his shoulder. Then his red pupils disappeared before his left eye glowed a sinister burgundy color. Then you gasped when you saw the glow of his soul in his chest. The deep red of his magic covered his soul before letting a strand of his magic cautiously trail out like a tentacle. It went down his arm and expanded. Then before you knew it, Gaster's entire arm bone was encased in what looked like sturdy burgundy flesh. You could just barely see a light tint of his white bones through it.   
  
It actually looked like he had muscle definition, which was cool as hell. He chuckled at your awestruck look and added cheekily,  
  
"Yes, skeleton monsters do this to create genitals for ourselves when we wish to have intercourse. Other monsters are usually born with genitals, though not for reproductive purposes like humans. We use souls for that. Monster genitals are strictly for pleasure."  
  
Your eyebrows rose and you hummed thoughtfully. That was actually pretty cool. Then you looked at your own hands and wondered how hard it would be to do that yourself. As if he read your thoughts, Gaster piped up,  
  
"A skeleton of adult age can usually produce temporary parts with relative ease. It might take you a few minutes of practice and concentration but I have no doubt you'll be able to do it. And it's always easier if you're ah... _'in the mood'_  so to speak.   
  
You snickered at his slightly flushed cheeks then a thought struck you. Where were you and your guys supposed to actually do anything? Snowdin was too far away and the King's home was uncomfortably close. What if someone, like Mettaton or Asriel, heard you? That would be mortifying. You voiced these thoughts to Gaster and he tapped his chin thoughtfully before offering up the idea of simply going to the APS Resort. You could pretty much do whatever you wanted there considering the former owner, Alphys, was dead. He even mentioned using her private penthouse since she wasn't using it anymore.  
  
Initially you were uncomfortable with using a dead woman's hotel room, even if she was a horrid bitch with no morals. But after thinking it over, you decided to hell with it, it was your best option. So you thanked Gaster for his help and went to go retrieve your boys. You both walked back outside, and it looked like nobody had noticed you both missing. So you walked up behind Sans and picked him up and tossed him over your shoulder. He yipped in surprise, which drew everyone's attention to you both. Papyrus was about to question what you were doing but you wordlessly grabbed his midsection and carried him like a bag of flour.   
  
Grillby walked up to you three, ignoring Papyrus and Sans trying to wiggle free, and cocked his head to the side in a silent question. You just winked at him and jerked your head towards the doorway. He nodded and started following behind you. You didn't make it to the door before Asriel wiggled away from his father and he and Mettaton both ran up to you, the robotic of the two speaking first.  
  
"(Y/n), where are you all going? Can we come?"   
  
You smiled down at them both before shaking your head no. You ignored their downtrodden looks and just gave them a vague answer that you hoped would quell any curiosity they'd have. Though with how sharp those two were, who knew.  
  
"Me and these three have to go work on getting my old form back. This one is cool but it's not natural for me. I miss my old, smaller body. So while we're gone I want you both to behave. Asriel, listen to you dad, unless he's being a jerk. Metta, make sure nothing bad happens while we're gone. And nobody go down to the human cities yet. Wait until we get back for that. And for the love of god, don't draw attention to the mountain. Don't want any curious humans coming up here yet. But we'll be back before sunrise...maybe. We'll just call before we get back."  
  
You pressed your teeth to each of their crowns as a farewell before standing up straight and walking down the long hallway. Grillby's alluring natural light brightening the dim hall. Once your group was finally out of earshot of the others Grillby spoke up with a question.  
  
"Not that I'm not thrilled to be semi alone with you dearest, but where are you leading us?"  
  
Suddenly feeling quite impassioned you let out a breathy chuckle that caught all of their attention. Your sockets lidded seductively and your jaw lifted in a skeleton's smile. The lights of your eyes seemed to shine brighter of their own accord.  
  
"Well, once we get down to the APS Resort we're gonna bogart the hell out of Alphys' penthouse suite. Then when we're finally alone I'm going to tear the clothes from your bodies and have my wicked way with you~ I mean, that was my plan anyways."  
  
You were fully expecting a diverse set of reactions from your paramours, and you weren't disappointed. Sans made a choking noise before sputtering out a high pitched, "Hoooly shit, babe." Complete with a burning red face. And Papyrus just sort of sputtered, for once unable to shoot back a quick comeback, just as red as his brother. And Grillby said nothing, instead opting to turn a lovely shade of magenta. His fire crackled in sporadic bursts, and you wondered if that was his version of stuttering.  
  
Your melodious laugh echoed down the hall. You'd all long since passed the throne room and were now getting close to the dull grey buildings that led to the Core. You stopped and looked down at the bone brothers.   
  
"Think one of you can teleport us to the resort? It'll get us alone faster~"  
  
You didn't need to say anymore, because after the brothers shared a glance Papyrus grabbed Grillby's sleeve and in the blink of an eye you were all standing in the now deserted lobby of the APS Resort. You shook off the second of nausea and sat the boys down. Then you walked over to plucked the set of penthouse keys from the wall of hooks behind the desk. You twirled them around your finger with one hand and beckoned the three males to you with the other hand.   
  
You laughed and jumped back when Papyrus made to grab your hips. Your laughter grew as you turned and ran towards the elevator, three hungry monsters on your tail, literally. You made it to the metal box and pressed the UP button before your body was pushed against the cool metal doors, a familiar trio of bodies boxing you in. You chuckled and used your tail to tease along their legs and thighs. Heated hands, definitely Grillby, started rubbing your pelvic bone. You gave a moan but cut off when the doors opened. You rushed in, soon pressed back against the elevator wall, a fire elemental between your legs. Then suddenly you felt numerous hands exploring your torso and legs. Even going so far as to trail under your flowing dress.  
  
While they touched every bit of you they could reach Sans used his magic to press the top floor button. Then you all semi lost yourselves to the curious and lustful wandering of each other's hands. Somewhere along the way Grillby's shirt became unbuttoned at the top, Papyrus tugged your dress up over your hip bones, and Sans jacket was practically hanging from his shoulders. And you found out Grillby's body was very solid, but underneath the fire it looked like it flowed like hot magma. 

  
  
***DING***  
  
  
You all almost missed the elevator doors opening, but thankfully you were facing them and lightly moved forward to get the boys to exit the lift. Their hands barely left your bones for a few seconds at a time, like they were afraid you'd disappear if they weren't touching you. But finally you three reached the only door on the floor. Grillby took the key and unlocked the door while Sans stroked your thighs and Papyrus trailed his fingertips up your spine. Before you knew it the four of you were inside a lavishly decorated suit. You were momentarily distracted by the tacky decor when your attention was sharply returned to your three lovers. You flushed a pretty lavender when you saw the evidence of their arousal. And you blushed deeper when you saw Grillby had a little 'happy trail' of fire that reached where his belly button would be.   
  
Deciding now was the perfect time to try to make a magic flesh body you closed your sockets and took a deep breath in. The three watched you curiously but it soon turned to awe when your purple heart pulsed and wisps of lavender smoke filtered from your Soul and began a slow journey around your bones. The further the smoke traveled the more corporeal it became until finally you had a soft purple body. Your skeleton was only slightly visible through the ecto-slime looking substance. Though you'd kept your hands, feet, and head free of the stuff. And after your new body was formed you laughed at the stunned looks the guys gave you. Though they snapped out of their trance when you grabbed the bottom of your 'dress' and lifted it above your head before tossing it away. The fabric, being made of magic, simply faded into mist as it hit the ground.  
  
You rubbed your thighs together and trailed a bony hand down your stomach, leaving it dangerously close to your faux womanhood. The three watched the descent of your hand, each looking dangerously close to having no control left. But it was Papyrus who caved first. He rushed forward and hugged you around the waist, happily nestling his skull between your perfectly available breasts. He spoke, and it was slightly muffled, but understandable.  
  
"I SAW HER FIRST OUT OF US SO I AM TAKING HER FIRST."  
  
Sans yelled out his objection at his brother's claim and hugged (Y/n)'s hips.  
  
"bro, no way! i saw her first! so i call firstzies!"  
  
Papyrus waved his brother's rebuttal off with a simple,   
  
"BUT I AM YOUR SUPERIOR. SO I OUTRANK YOU ON THIS."  
  
The two bickered back and forth and you sighed. These two were the epitome of siblings that had to have the same of everything or they threw fits. You shared a look with nearby man of fire and he seemed to sigh as well. Thinking it over, you decided to just let the brothers take their turn together. It was the only way to keep one from being jealous of the other for the rest of your relationship. And then after them you'd be one on one with Grillby as a way to make up for him having to wait. He's better at being patient than the skelebrothers anyways. For now you'd put your plan into action.  
  
"Actually you're both going first. Because I say so."  
  
You turned to Grillby and pulled away from the brothers for a second to give him a deep kiss. He released a relaxed sigh into your mouth, making you hum in approval. Then you placed your hands on his chest and steered him back into a soft leather chair to the left of the bed. Once he was seated you leaned down and, with your hands still on his warm chest, you opened your mouth and willed a pale purple tongue into existence. You licked the fire elemental's bottom lip before delving it into his hot mouth. You both played around for a moment, he even sucked on your tongue which made you moan. But an impatient cough from behind you both made you stop. You smirked at the frowning bone brothers and stood straight. Grinning you whispered sweetly close to where the restaurant owner's ear would be,  
  
"I'm gonna take care of these two, then you'll have me all to yourself. Can you watch and wait for me sweetheart~?"  
  
You turned away from the fire monster and idly noticed that the walk over here and then the playful chase and making out had already shrunk you almost a full foot. Meaning how you were only around 2-3 feet taller than them. And hopefully you'd shrink down to your normal size soon.   
  
After walking back to the bed, and the brothers next to it, you shamelessly tugged on the front of their pants. You saw the glow of their conjured manhoods, making it quite clear just what you wanted. Faces red, they were quick to shuck their clothes off. Without warning you picked Sans up under his arms and tossed him onto the bed. His yelp was choked back when he saw you crawling up on top of him, directly on his pelvis. You ground your wet center against his length, causing him to groan and grip your fleshy hips tight. Your soft moan was amped up in volume when you felt Papyrus mold his body against your back, member pressed flush against your ass.  
  
Since this synthetic body of yours was actually made of magic you didn't need any preparation to avoid pain. You just smirked down at the smaller brother and grabbed his reddish orange member before easing it inside you with a groan. Sans may not have a particularly lengthy cock, but he certainly made up for it in girth. You groaned when he grabbed your ass and gave a rough thrust up into you. But your groan turned onto a gasp when you felt Papyrus rake his phalanges down your back. Then he gripped your hair and pulled your head back and growled lowly,  
  
"I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME Y/N."  
  
You whimper when you feel the head of his cock press against your ass before it was slowly pushed in. You panted as he hilted his entire length deep inside. And god, it went so deep, it was the complete opposite of Sans. Because Pap apparently wasn't gifted in width, but his length was something you'd definitely write home about if you cared to. And having them both bottomed out in you was enough to make you drool.   
  
And then they started moving.  
  
When one pulled out the other was right there pushing in. The constant friction on your magic sensitive pussy was enough to make you see stars. You honestly didn't think it could get any better. But then Papyrus moved one hand from your waist to where your sternum hid under your faux flesh. For a split second you wondered what he was doing. But then one sharp tug later and your ethereal purple Soul was floating between you and Sans. He stared in awe at it, but you abruptly clenched your sockets closed and cried out in bliss as a dizzying wave of bone trembling pleasure seemed to envelope you. After it died down you weakly cracked a socket open and saw Papyrus' glove-less hand poised around your Soul, in an almost protective manner.  
  
So that was a pleasure thing, eh? Now you were curious. So without stopping the movement of your hips you easily reached into Sans ribcage and cupped your hand around the pulsing inverted heart. And the second your finger bones caressed the soft energy of the Soul Sans arched his back and growled, the sound surprisingly feral. Especially from the most passive of your lovers. But you had little time to dwell on it before a third Soul joined both yours and Sans. This one of course being Papyrus'. You got an idea and hoped you didn't cross any lines while doing it.  
  
You released Sans Soul and gently moved Papyrus' closer to your mouth. You heard him choke in a gasp when you breathed warm air onto the culmination of his very being. And time seemed to freeze for a split second when your mouth opened and your lilac colored tongue slithered out. But then it all came rushing back when you licked a hot stripe up the curve of the Soul. Papyrus' response was immediate.   
  
All at once you felt a hand push your upper body down flush against Sans, then it was like the real starting bell had been rung. The taller skeleton sibling held you down by the back of your neck as he ruthlessly pounded you down into his brothers waiting member. You had to release his Soul to clutch at Sans ribs, desperate to keep a hold of something while you had your brains fucked out. But instead of moving back over to him, his Soul merely floated down to hover near your own Soul. Their close proximity made you feel many things at once. Comfort, bliss, and oddly; incompletion. Something was missing but your lust addled brain couldn't figure out what, at least not until you made eye contact with the skeleton below you.   
  
Oh. Of course~ You were missing Sans in this equation.  
  
Smiling like a pleasure addled fool; you eased Sans Soul from his own rib cage and close to your own, on the opposite side that Papyrus' was occupying. Then without much, or any, thought about what you were doing you pressed the three Souls together in a mimicry of how your bodies were positioned. Yours making up the filling in this monster/human Soul sandwich. And the sudden onslaught of emotions that weren't your own made you whimper. It was perfect, it was everything, ....it was your boys all wrapped around you. Then after the emotional elation passed the three of you moved into the rapture. You each let out similar noises of ecstasy as your physical and magical pleasure started to rise higher and higher the closer you were to completion.  
  
But the closer you came the more your movements turned erratic and jerky, until finally you cried out in euphoria, the brothers right behind you. You body clamped down on their straining cocks, desperately milking them of every drop of magic they could give you. But it was a lot, and it finally began to drip out of you and onto Sans pelvis and the sheets.   
  
Once you all rode through your orgasms Papyrus pulled out of you, dispelling his magic member. Sans didn't bother pulling out before dispelling his, which sort of surprised you with the sudden empty feeling it disappearing gave you. Though you weren't allowed to linger on these thoughts for more than a few seconds because just as you rolled off of Sans your ankle was caught by a heated hand and you were yanked down to the end of the large bed. You yipped and suddenly you had a very aroused Grillby looking at you like he was going to swallow you whole. His magenta colored eyes narrowed as his dangerous smirk grew. You gulped when you felt something hot and hard grind against your dripping folds.  
  
Your body was still pretty sore from being taken by the two bone brothers but despite that you felt yourself begin to heat up all over again, no pun intended. And if the devious, flickering smile on Grillby's face was any indication then he was well aware of your mounting arousal. He nestled himself between your spread legs before lightly trailing a heated finger around your clit. Close enough to make you gasp but not close enough to give you any substantial pleasure. You whined and weakly lifted your hips to show him you wanted more. Everywhere his hands touched became hot, and not just because of the flickering flames that composed the outer later of his fine body.   
  
"I'm sorry dearest, but I can't hold back enough for foreplay right now. But next time for sure, when we have more patience."  
  
You let out a weak little half cry when you felt the head of his member push against your dripping opening. He kept up a slow pace in, pulling groans from you as his girth stretched your opening wider. He was probably as thick around as Sans. And you let out a slightly hysterical bark of laughter when he said he was _almost half way_ in. Your tongue lolled out the side of your jaws when he finally bottomed out inside of your still tender womanhood. Your thighs quivered as he carefully pulled out about half way, then you squealed when he thrust back in with vigor. A dark chuckle escaped the iris colored flame monster before he tossed one of your legs over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. Then he tenderly kissed your still shaking thigh and asked sweetly,  
  
"Are you ready dearest~?"  
  
You clench your teeth slightly, a sort of skeleton version of biting your lip, and nod. His salacious grin widens before he growls,  
  
"Oh I hope so~"  
  
He yanked your hips up for a better angle before beginning a bruising pace. Moans and cries of ecstasy spilled from your mouth as the fire elemental ravaged you. He was flawlessly stimulating every spot possible inside of you, leaving you a total mess. Weakly you clutched onto the sheets below you, in a vain effort to find purchase amidst the onslaught on your tender flesh. And your entire body bouncing with every jarring thrust Grillby hammered into you. Your Soul was pulled from your chest by your _amant de feu,_ soon joined by his own. A keening cry wormed its way out of you when you felt the heat of his Soul as it neared your own.  
  
When your Souls finally collided in a sweet graze you arched high up off the bed, a silent scream contorting your face. The apogee of your second orgasm was drawing nearer at an alarming pace in comparison to your first. You nearly felt overwhelmed with how many emotions you'd felt today alone. Though you wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
But then it all simultaneously felt like mere minutes and and eternity had passed in the same time span. And you finally tipped over your peak and came with an echoing scream of the fire monster's name. Your clawed phalanges tore at the sheets while your skeletal toes curled as you rode out every wave of your climax. And at the same time Grillby snarled, a bestial sound that made your core tremble, as he too descended into heavenly rapture and filled you with his heated seed.  
  
Now it's important to know that Grillby's 'seed' is really just a burst of his magical essence, same with any other monster ejaculate. Normally his magic would be stopped by the barrier that made up the real life flesh of your body, but since this temporary body was pure magic it means his essence just went straight through you and exited through your open mouth in a form of a dazzling amethyst colored burst of flame.   
  
Sans and Papyrus had seen the flame, and Grillby caught it too, so they all stared in surprise as you slumped into a metaphorical puddle on the bed. Then the laughter started. Though they tried to remain quiet, the brothers couldn't hold back their mirth at the knowledge that anyone Grillby had sex with would inevitably breathe fire. They were unaware it was only skeleton, slime, ghost, or other non physical monsters that this happened to.  
  
Said fire elemental shot them a feeble glare as he focused on not collapsing on top of his spent paramour. But their laughter was abruptly cut off as you sluggishly reached up and wrapped your arms around Grillby's neck and brought him down into a slow-moving kiss. You both closed your eyes and let your tongues lazily rove across each other, simply content with your tired movements. But of course you'd have to break apart eventually. And when you did you flashed him a truly effete grin, spit dripping down your chin and tongue hanging out as you panted in delighted exhaustion.  
  
You giggled, and Grillby noticed the lights in your sockets that mimicked pupils were now fashioned into pretty little hearts as you gazed lovingly at him. And when you spoke your voice was so soft, barely a whisper, but the three monsters heard you as you spoke,  
  
" _Ohhhh Grillbaby~_ That was amazing, and I wanna do that again very soon."  
  
You let out a pleasant sigh before closing your sockets and just going limp. Meaning you missed the heated glares that the bone brothers were shooting the very smug restaurant owner as he tenderly pulled his member from your body. The glares continued as he gave an amused chuckle while picking you up and moving you to the middle of the bed. You were drifting between wakefulness and slumber but cracked one eye open when you heard growls.   
  
With the last of your strength you managed to shush the monsters around you by groaning and telling them you were tired.  
  
"Come on, don't ruin our first time post coital snooze with whatever pissed you off. Just...*sigh*... just come sleep with me, okay?"  
  
The three all exchanged glances before sighing gustily and settling in for a good long nap, previous envy temporarily forgotten.   
 


End file.
